Hara
by kane-noona
Summary: El clan Aki-Ito es especial no por las tecnicas ninjas si no por su ley de sangre, de que trata esto, Naruto lo descubrirá luego de salvar a la princesa. tranquilos es Yaoi. adv: solo escribo fluff y waff.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: vientre.-

**Autor:** noona kane.

Au ninja – rom – fluff – h/c – yaoi. **Rating M**. [**OoC + OC**]

**Adv**: sinceramente, Creo que es un intento fallido de **no Mary sue**, porque al final resultó que si la considero como tal… Aun así espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado y si no, ya saben… me vale. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Naruto la serie así como cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenece, sino que a **Masash**i **Kishimoto** quien por cierto se le va la olla, así que ahora Sasukin quiere ser Hokage, eh? Y _que mi*rda_ es eso de que Minato le encomienda a Sakura el cuidado de Naruto, más vale que solo se refiera a las heridas de la guerra_, Hum_!

O0o.:: S&N ::.o0O

Konoha a penas y si amanecía cuando tres extrañas siluetas se asomaban por la entrada principal, los personajes aparentemente venían desde muy lejos ya que sus ropajes se veían bastantes dañados, así que o era eso o habían estado en problemas.

Al estar justo en la entrada de esta villa se detuvieron, y miraron asombrados lo que dentro de ella se aguardaba, las puertas no se cerraban, eso estaba claro, al parecer la calle frente a ellos estaba recubiertas de locales y expendios de alimentos, por lo que ese era el centro mismo de la villa, incluso desde ese lugar se podía divisar aquella enorme montaña rocosa en donde los rostros de los Hokages cuidaban de la ciudad. Uno de los bultos más pequeños suspiró sonoramente llamando la atención de los guardias en la pequeña cabina de la entrada y con una sola palabra les llamó la atención para que se les acercaran; unos minutos después el personaje de porte mediano extendía un papel para que el guardia shinobi leyera y si era posible le indicara el camino adecuado a su destino.

-.-

-_por favor, contrólate un poco_- dijo uno de ellos al más pequeño, caminaban según las indicaciones dadas por el ninja de la entrada, las calles ya estaban más animadas por lo que varios locales desprendían sus aromas de comida matutina, cosa que afectaba de sobre manera los sentidos del menor, este se había sacado la capucha para poder ver mejor las cosas a su alrededor y trataba de distinguir y memorizar los aromas, después de todo si planeaban quedarse por tiempo indefinido quería saber en que lugar se encontraba aquello que más le llamaba la atención.

Finalmente luego de un par de minutos se hallaban frente a una gran torre, esta tenía un gran símbolo en la entrada en donde se leía claramente **Hokage.**

-.-

Un ninja se había encargado de conducirlos hasta el despacho de la Hokage, aunque sabía que a esas horas la señora no estaría de muy buen ánimos, ellos siendo extranjeros no necesitaban saber esa parte.

Tres pequeños golpes a la entrada y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una rubia cabellera y su dueña esparramada en la mesa, cosa que causo curiosidad en los tres recién llegados, antes de exclamar algo, una morena mujer paso a su lado y con un golpe suave en la mesa colocó un té para que así la mujer en cuestión pudiera despertarse, esta al sentir el golpe sobre la mesa se corrigió rápidamente en su silla quedando erguida, y poniendo un rostro serio mientras echaba una mirada a los recién llegados.

-acaba de llegarme la información de su llegada,- hablo la mujer tras el escritorio mientras releía el papel que seguramente fue el que ellos le habían entregado al ninja de la entrada.

La figura media se dispuso frente a ella y se sacó la pañoleta que ocultaba su cabeza y rostro, dejando ver un largo cabello blanco, una piel rosada y unos ojos grises, en si era una muchacha bella, algo ojerosa, tal vez por el viaje o tal vez no podía dormir bien.

-Mi nombre es Tsubasa y pertenezco al clan _Akai-ito_ , ellos son mis amigos y guardianes- le indico a ambos personajes, el mayor bajando su capucha así como el más pequeño, -él es Kurono- señalo al mayor quien tenía una cara sumamente seria, al parecer no le gustaba la forma en la que se expresaba la menor de sí misma, su cabello castaño largo y amarrado por un extraño moño que caía hasta el suelo desde su hombro, y sus ojos de igual tono le daban un aspecto de pasivo, -y él es Atsushi- señalo al pequeño quien sonreía abiertamente a la mujer rubia, su cabello platinado y disparejo hacia un gran contraste con su oscura piel mientras sus grandes y expresivos ojos negros destellaban con cierta malicia.

-Tsubasa del clan _Akai-ito_,- murmuró Tsunade, algo en su mente pareció hacer clic y entonces sorprendida abrió los ojos algo más y miró a los personajes frente a ella, sus trajes parecían típicos a las túnicas de Sunagakure pero al parecer estos servían más como capas para el clima que como atuendos y estaban algo raídos, seguramente por el viaje, lo que le hizo preguntar el si se habían venido todo el camino de pie cuando aparentemente esta muchacha podía venir en su propio carruaje y con un gran sequito personal –eres la princesa, _Tsubasa-hime_ una de las herederas del país Aurora, al norte del continente- la muchacha sonrió con orgullo, sabía que esa mujer la reconocería en cuanto despertase un poco más, aunque eso significaría que debería contestar ciertas preguntas, antes de poder hablar se sacó la túnica para que la sannin viese la cadena que marcaba su cuello y las argollas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

-entonces asumo que sabe cuál es la ley en mi clan- habló nuevamente la joven mientras señalaba la cadena roja en su cuello –hace poco más de dos meses fui de viaje junto a mis guardianes a una villa en el país de la roca, pero debido a "_**ciertas circunstancias**_"- dijo poniendo énfasis en esas palabras y haciendo que el mayor tras ella tragara fuerte –me vi envuelta en un peligro mortal para mí, entenderá que solo soy princesa, no tengo algún poder especial o habilidad por lo que solo era carne de cañón, ante el enemigo, enemigo que al parecer compartía con los shinobis de la aldea… de esta aldea, aunque no debía ser salvada, por lo que me dieron a entender varios que iban en ese escuadrón, solo uno de ellos y al parecer no muy agraciado dentro del grupo me ayudo a salir de tal problema y por tanto pues, esta cadena, simboliza mi deber para con él, vivir por él, a su servicio, como pago por salvar mi vida.

Tsunade escuchó el relato, mientras veía los rostros acongojados de los dos acompañantes, definitivamente esto no era del agrado de ellos pero a la muchacha se veía muy confiada –pero es la princesa, no es necesario que usted asuma eso, si no mal recuerdo, la familia real no tiene ese propósito…-

-mi orgullo, _mi honor_ está en juego, que clase de heredera seria para con mi clan si no puedo hacerme cargo de la propia ley que reside en si sangre, tiene razón, a diferencia de otros en mi clan, yo puedo hacer desaparecer estas cadenas, pero cierto es que si he hecho este largo viaje y como cualquier otro de mi clan, por mi propia cuenta, es porque considero que es algo que le debo a mi salvador, y también a mi orgullo como _Akai-ito._

Tsunade medito esto durante un momento, aquel papel pedía explícitamente el cuidado de la princesa pero también se le pedía que se le dejara hacer su voluntad debido a que la mujer expresaba claramente lo que el clan era. No había mayor problema por ella, siendo honestos pero no estaba seguro del shinobi que la había salvado, después de todo no podía arriesgarse a que la _joven_ princesa quedase embaraza o semejante por alguna tontería respecto a las peticiones de su "_amo_"… aunque pensándolo bien… ¿a quién había mandado a esa misión, serian shinobis de Konoha lo eran de la raíz?

-Y usted ¿sabe el nombre de su "_salvador_"? _Tsubasa-hime_

-Nada de princesa, actualmente soy solo una aldeana más, de mi clan o de su villa, es igual, solo una persona normal.- y le sonrió la joven –pero no, no se su nombre, aunque su máscara me llamó la atención, creo que era algo así como un _gato_ o un _zorro_, y llevaba una pañoleta larga en su cabeza, de seguro su cabello debe ser claro, al menos eso supongo. Decía pensativa la muchacha, tsunade miró a Shizune y esta entendió, dejó a ton-ton en el suelo y tras la silla de la Hokage, en donde se apilaban muchas hojas y carpetas busco unos archivos, luego se los entregó a la rubia y esta buscó entre las hojas, podía ser uno, estaba más que segura pero debía confirmarlo primero….

-¿recuerdas la fecha del accidente?

-hace dos meses exactos, en la villa _Kannami_, del país de la roca, recuerdo que habían al menos seis tipos con mascara y todos de animalitos.

-Tsubasa-_hime_, usted siempre mencionaba una palabra que repetía "_su salvador_"

-¡es cierto!- recordó la chica mientras miraba al joven alto, Kurono, pasando olímpicamente el tono con el cual se había referido hacia **su salvador**.-Tsunade-sama, en realidad no sé cuántos de sus shinobis o si estará al tanto de eso pero este siempre repetía una muletilla cuando hablaba, algo así como _teba… tebane_…?- trataba de recordar la muchacha, Sin observar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer mayor.

-será… _teba_…

-TSUNADE OBA-CHAN! MISION COMPLETA´TEBAYO!- e hizo aparición el joven más escandaloso en toda la villa de la hoja, pasó sin miramientos a quienes estaban a su alrededor y le entregó un pergamino, seguramente de la misión en cuestión.

-¡Naruto!, ¡te he dicho que no entres así!- regañaba la rubia mayor.

La muchacha al escuchar ese tono de voz y esa muletilla lo supo al instante, ese era _su salvador_, él era su _amo_, dio un paso para quedar junto a él y cayó al suelo en una reverencia completa quedando su nariz pegada al suelo su brazos estirados tocando la punta los zapatos del rubio y sus rodillas chocando con su vientre.

-_Naruto-sama_!- exclamo la muchacha que había escuchado a la perfección el nombre de aquel joven y quien era su añorado _amo_. –por favor, ¡tome esta humilde mujer como su sirviente!.

O0o.:: S&N ::.o0O

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

_La muchacha al escuchar ese tono de voz y esa muletilla lo supo al instante, ese era su salvador, él era su amo, dio un paso para quedar junto a él y cayó al suelo en una reverencia completa quedando su nariz pegada al suelo su brazos estirados tocando la punta los zapatos del rubio y sus rodillas chocando con su vientre._

_-Naruto-sama!- exclamo la muchacha que había escuchado a la perfección el nombre de aquel joven y quien era su añorado amo. –por favor, ¡tome esta humilde mujer como su sirviente!._

Naruto la miró con los ojos en extremo abiertos, miró también a la Senju quien solo fruncía los labios tratando de contener una sonrisa, miró a los extraños tras la mujer en el suelo, quienes también estaban arrodillados frente a él con la cabeza gacha y finamente a Shizune y sus compañeros de equipo quienes les miraban igual de sorprendidos, claro, excepto "_el_", pero este era un caso aparte.

-tsunade oba-chan... Que significa esto'tebayo- hablaba el muchacho, sin entender realmente, la mujer tras el escritorio sonrió levemente

-ella, es del clan _Akai-Ito_, y aparentemente en la misión de en la _villa de Kannami _la salvaste de su muerte, ahora te debe la vida.

-ehy, eto… no es necesario esto'tebayo..- decía Naruto sin salir de su asombro, se agachó para quedar un poco a su altura cuando vio que esta no hacía nada…- oye, levántate de ahí, no es incomoda esa posición?- preguntaba el rubio, pero no tenía respuesta.

Tsunade sabía que Naruto no había entendido –Naruto, eres "_su_ _amo_", y ella como _"tu sirviente_" debe atender solo a _tus órdenes_ y no hablara y así _tu no se le ordenas_, entiendes.

Naruto la miró como si tuviese dos cabezas, darle órdenes, a una mujer, bueno estaba en el AMBU tampoco que fuese eso lo extraño, pero esto no era misión, carraspeo un poco la garganta y dijo algo bajito.

-levántate del suelo y háblame, es… _una orden_- tratando de no sonar nervioso, esto era bizarro; entonces la muchacha se puso de pie pero con la cabeza gacha, las manos las llevó hasta su cuello donde una delicada cadena roja aparecía hasta llegar al brazo derecho de Naruto y enroscarse en ella, sin saber bien en donde terminaba o desaparecía, entonces un rojo intenso se apoderó de la cadena y desapareció, pero Naruto sentía que de alguna forma, la cadena seguía en ese lugar.

-mi nombre es Tsubasa, _Naruto-sama_.- habló la muchacha algo cohibida, se sentía un poco ridícula, su _amo_ tenia al parecer su misma edad! –por favor, _acépteme_, soy su servidora, es la ley en mi clan, fui salvada por usted y por tanto mi vida es suya- al decir lo último posó su ojos grises en la cara del rubio, viendo por primera vez al joven tras la máscara que le había cambiado la vida, de cabello rubio hasta cerca del mentón, alborotado y brillante, piel canela y grandes ojos azul, era como uno de sus dioses, el dios de los vientos en su forma humana… era hermoso, sonrió levemente, al parecer su amo era también bueno, lo había comprobado por el tono en que Tsunade-sama le hablaba y por como el la trato en ese corto momento. –desde este momento y hasta que mi deuda este saldada, esta cadena será el símbolo de mi unión a usted, _soy suya, puede pedirme lo desee_.

En sí, la frase no tenía ni dobles intensiones o maldad, pero esto no evito que la cara de circunstancia del resto de los presente demostraba que ellos habían entendido otra cosa, este sería un largo día.

-.-

Aun no entendía de que iba la cosa esta con la muchacha rara, pero ella seguía caminando tras él, a solo unos pasos y tras ella los otros dos, quienes eran los guardianes de la muchacha, quienes negaron en dejarla sola por lo que Naruto tuvo que aceptar – aunque en realidad no le pidieron su opinión – que además de esa sirviente también tendría dos guardias personales, a momentos se sentía como todo un señor feudal con escolta y sirvientes y luego recordaba que él era shinobi y por sobre todo que odiaba esos tipos de tratos., mientras seguía su curso hacia su hogar, se jalaba el cabello, se lo sacudía con fuerza y fruncía labios y ceja, no entendía que demonios había sucedido, bueno había entendido algo pero en serio, al extremo de ser su sirviente?, estaba frustrado y no ayudaba que Sasuke se negara a dejarle solo, claro, no es como si el hubiese dicho que se fuera a su casa, después de todo vivan juntos… la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el Uchiha hacia lo que quería y simplemente le daba en ganas quedarse junto a Naruto y tal vez molestarlo un poco con la situación, al menos eso se repetía el en su mente, porque al ver a la joven muchacha los pelos se le erizaron, era de las que al rubio le gustaban, bonitas y con curvas… maldita sea su suerte.

Unos metros más y estarían en su hogar, al menos había podido recuperar la casa que alguna vez había pertenecido a sus padres por lo que podía al menos ofrecerles una cama a los extranjeros.

Unos minutos después, los cinco entraban en la casa del rubio, algo más resignado les mostró la casa a los tres nuevos inquilinos y estos quedaron un momento en el que sería su dormitorio.

-nee, Sasuke- hablaba el rubio a su amigo mientras ambos se sacaban la ropa en el baño, luego de tan larga misión era mejor una ducha caliente para reponer energías. –estas seguro que ¿quieres quedarte?-

-¿me estas echando de tu casa? dobe- pregunto entre divertido y ofendido por tal comentario

-¡teme!, sabes que no me refiero a eso, si apenas puedes compartir con nuestros compañeros en misiones ¿qué más seria si vivieras con _estos_ bajo el mismo techo?- Le señaló mientras ambos se metían bajo la ducha, Sasuke estaba bajo el agua tratando tomar el shampoo para lavarle el cabello al rubio y este hacia lo mismo, sin vergüenzas o cualquier cosa tal, ambos compartían ese tipo de relación, no eran novios o pareja si había que ponerles algún nombre, pero sí estaban juntos, y eran los mejores amigos, dormían juntos, se duchaban juntos, comían juntos e iban de misiones, aunque lo último fuese más porque Sasuke aún no era considerado un shinobi de Konoha como tal y por tanto le mandaban a misiones como parte de su sentencia. Además Naruto seguía siendo su cuidador hasta que hubiera cambio de Hokage y eso ya había sido desechado una vez.

-Naruto- le habló el morocho, mientras le enjuagaba el cabello con la ducha a su rubio amigo. –¿tan rápido te has resignado a tener a esas personas bajo tu techo?- la pregunta más bien parecía queja, cosa que el Uchiha nunca aceptaría abiertamente porque eso significarían _celos_ y eso era algo que aún no quería demostrar – o ser más obvio de lo que ya era - .

-no, pero de momento la joven parece algo testaruda, la dejaré ser, mientras averiguo como puedo arreglar el asunto, de paso alguien me ayuda en casa cuando estamos de misión, ¿no crees?- le miró a los ojos, la ducha ya se había acabado, el agua goteaba por su cabello, sus mejillas, caía por sus hombros y todo su cuerpo, era algo bello, aun con las marcas y cicatrices en sus cuerpos, eran dos personas bellas, y en pequeños y extraños momentos íntimos como este se podían apreciar ambos – y probablemente si hubiese un tercero como espectador se podría dar cuenta de que aunque siempre lo nieguen y nunca expongan sus sentimientos entre esos dos había algo más que una profunda amistad; los lazos eran más fuertes, sentimientos más profundos, que algún día deberían salir a la luz,,, algún día, unos suaves besos eran muestra de ello.

-.-

-el _amo_ ha entrado al baño junto al otro _joven_- dijo el pequeño mientras saltaba en la cama de la habitación y miraba a sus mayores; Kurono miraba la cama en la que el pequeño se divertía, dudaba que entrasen los tres ahí, aunque el simple pensamiento de compartir cama con su princesa le hacía flotar levemente, deshizo rápidamente esa idea.

-Atsuchi-chan, no espíes al _amo_, de seguro el _joven_ moreno es su pareja, lo que me hace pensar de que también tendremos que respetarle y si tiene amigos, que de seguro ha de tenerlos, también debemos tratarles con _honoríficos_ ¿no?- hablaba la muchacha mientras el joven mayor asentía levemente a cada cosas que esta decía.

Finalmente, los tres se despojaron un poco de su ropa, quedando con sus yukatas normales; Atsuchi decidió que el _joven_ _amo_ necesitaba algo de plantas en su casa y el las cuidaría, mientras Kurono, salía al mercado a hacer las compras, pero se devolvió a medio camino al recordar que no tenía dinero, Tsubasa estaba limpiando un poco la casa ya que se veía algo descuida, seguramente los _jóvenes_ _amo_s se la pasaba de misión en misión.

-.-

30 minutos después Tsubasa miraba con orgullo su trabajo, podía no ser una gran usuaria de chakra; o tener sus sentidos súper desarrollados o leer mentes y quien sabe qué cosa rara más, pero de algo estaba segura y es que aunque sea de la nobleza siempre agradeció el que sus doncellas le enseñaran las cosas del hogar, ahora ella podría desempeñarse bien en su papel; lo había decidido, ella sería la ama de llaves de su _amo_, y se encargaría de la cocina y limpieza, así cuando los_ jóvenes_ _amos_ llegaran después de sus misiones tendrían todo en orden y como Kurono estaba con ella y Atsushi también no se sentiría sola. Estaba feliz, solo quería complacer en todas las formas posibles a su _amo_, y así sus ancestros se sentirían orgullosos de ella.

-Tsubasa-chan?- llamó el rubio una vez bajada las escaleras, miró en el dormitorio pero no estaba también vio el salón, fue a la cocina y la vio, con un delantal puesto y tratando de preparar algo de alimento. Naruto la escuchaba gruñir de vez en cuando…

-¿qué hago de almuerzo?- Sasuke había aparecido junto a él, pero Naruto le señalo que alguien ya se le había adelantado –oye ¿_**qué haces**_?- sin nada de tacto el Uchiha se acercó a la muchacha mientras fruncía el ceño, él era el único que le preparaba la comida a Naruto.

-_joven_ _amo_, creí que como sirvienta del _amo_ Naruto podía hacer las cosas de la casa, así tendrían todo en orden para cuando regresaran de las misiones- sonrió la muchacha

-no tengo problemas con eso'tebayo- Naruto se acercó

-¡_amo_ Naruto!, entonces ¿si está de acuerdo?- dijo alegre la muchacha mientras continuaba con su labor -aun no aprendo a hacer muchas cosas, pero se lo básico, de momento, si me da algo de tiempo le prometo que aprenderé a hacer muchos más platillos para usted y el _joven_ _amo_!

Naruto y Sasuke le miraron, ¿"_joven_ _amo_"?

-¿te refieres a Sasuke?- el rubio le miro y el Uchiha levantó una ceja algo divertido.

-entonces ¿le digo _amo_ Sasuke? porque si es la pareja del _amo_ Naruto, debe ser también mi _amo_, o ¿prefiere _joven_ Sasuke? O ¿_joven_ _amo_? O ya se, Sasuke_-sama_- volvió a sonreír, la muchacha realmente parecía muy feliz de servirles, algo no cuadraba.

-si, como sea- dijo el mayor de los tres y fue al salón para tenderse en el sillón y ver algo de tv, pero esto quedo hasta ahí cuando vio una planta que se movía por fuera de la ventana, extrañado se acercó a ella y vio a un pequeño con una maseta gigante y un pequeño árbol de grandes hojas.

-¡_joven_ _amo_!- otro más que le llamaba así –que susto, ¿le gusta esta planta? es de interiores, espero que al _amo_ Naruto no le moleste si la coloco en el salón.- decía y continuaba con su trabajo, Sasuke se afirmó en el marco de la ventana pero no dijo nada, era extraño, en su vida le habían llamado _amo_, sentía que podía acostumbrarse a eso. Aunque Naruto, parecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor, tomo unos pergaminos y comenzó a leer.

En esos momentos era divertido verlo así, aunque no ejercía como Hokage –porque el mismo lo había rechazado temporalmente – se ocupaba de entrenar su mente – ¡_quién lo diría_! – quería ser un buen Hokage y entender la sarta de letras que habían en las hojas que día tras día como pilares de granito aparecían en la mesa de la vieja Sannin, no quería depender siempre de una asistente o de Sasuke, quien aunque también deseaba convertirse en Hokage sabía que si Naruto lo conseguía – cosa más probable, en todo caso – el siempre estaría a su lado, ayudándole, porque habían decidido secretamente que no importase quien fuese elegido Hokage, ambos gobernarían sobre la villa, pero eso era un secreto.

-aun no entiendo porque te niegas a usar tus _kage bunshi_, dobe- dijo mientras se sentaba junto al Uzumaki.

Este no le contesto de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo le sonrió –así aprendería más rápido, verdad?,- el morocho cabeceo afirmativamente -entonces no, no tengo apuro, bien lo sabes, y siento que puedo usar a las copias para mis técnicas más que solo palabrería- aun sonriendo volvió a sumergirse en su lectura, Sasuke quien había decidido ver tv, cambió de opción y se quedó a su lado, simplemente escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor; un leve movimiento de ollas por parte de la cocina, se había olvidado de ella, un pequeño ajetreo de cerámicas contra el cemento, es cierto el pequeño también estaba creando un mini jardín en la casa, el tic-tac del reloj en la pared tras de ellos y por último el suave murmullo de la respiración de Naruto.

Todo estaba tan calmo, parecía irreal, pero ahora que había sido relegado e sus tareas normales en casa ¿qué haría para no morir de aburrimiento?

O0o.:: S&N ::.o0O

Continuará…

**Notas**: Ya... y nose cuando suba de nuevo, espero que cerca del domingo... esto de no tener pc propia es un **cacho! -** _un soberano **cacho!-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Agradezco... agradecida de ** , foxxxy, Sakura1402, KikyoTaicho, HinataYaoi95, Tlacuilo1 y lyx-hime ** por agregar esta historia a favoritos y/o la siguen.

*" **KikyoTaicho**": Seeh— Debe ser genial tener una sirviente, aunque dudo que le agrade mucho la idea, además con alguien extraño en casa; hay que "_moderarse_", no crees?. :D

*" **Tlacuilo1**": jajajah! No hay problema, mientras escribía también la odié un poco. Pero es de pensamiento simple, creo. Eh... bue—no en este cap hay algo asi como lime?. ;)

*" **HinataYaoi95**": es como siempre digo en mis reviews, a menos que sea Windows o similar,esta web no acepta las notas del celular... Sasuke tiene un delantal rosa - que usa Tsubasa - a el no le hace gracia pero no lo quise colocar en el fic por su orgullo (what-?!). Mmm... pues, en versión ninja ni Naru o Sasu son "_sumisos_" asi que habrá un poco de ambos *ç*

0o0 N&S 0o0

_Sasuke quien había decidido ver tv, cambió de opción y se quedó a su lado, simplemente escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor; un leve movimiento de ollas por parte de la cocina, se había olvidado de ella, un pequeño ajetreo de cerámicas contra el cemento, es cierto el pequeño también estaba creando un mini jardín en la casa, el tic-tac del reloj en la pared tras de ellos y por último el suave murmullo de la respiración de Naruto._

_Todo estaba tan calmo, parecía irreal, pero ahora que había sido relegado de sus tareas normales en casa ¿qué haría para no morir de aburrimiento?_

-.-

Se removió un par de veces en la cama. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas dándole en los ojos; a su derecha, en la mesita de noche, el tic-tac del reloj le señaló la hora "_nueve menos un cuarto_" pensó... Realmente tarde, si cabe decir... Sintió una presencia en su casa, una diferente y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, estaban en la cocina "_joven amo_!" Recordó la voz de una muchacha, oh— era cierto, desde ayer se había convertido en '_Amo'_ de tres jóvenes extranjeros, la idea en si le molestaba, a El le gustaba tratar con personas, ser su amigo y divertirse pero dar ordenes? Incluso con su escuadrón le costaba y eso que ya era capitán ANBU desde hacia un par de años...

Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba hasta que sintió '_algo'_ sobre su pecho, se volteo ligeramente y una negra cabellera sobresalía de las sábanas, junto a un pálido y tranquilo rostro. A Naruto le tomó al menos 10 segundos completos salir de ese bobo trance... ¡Por Kami! ¡Ya llevaban compartiendo cama al menos 5 años! ¡¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose idiota - desconcertado - cada vez que le veía al despertar por las mañanas?! ¿Sasuke se sentiría igual cuando El era quien se despertaba antes?.

Se acomodó ligeramente sin despertarlo y quedando frente a frente le observó; siempre le observaba, eso no era novedad pero - y esperaba que el otro nunca lo descubra - verle mientras dormía era lo mas bello que había. Seeh y no le importaba sonar gay en su mente o que Kurama hiciese arcadas - como ahora - cada vez que le escuchaba '_decir_' algo cursi.

Se movió lentamente a su lado, sintiendo su respiración junto a su boca; sonrió un poco y juntó sus labios a los del Uchiha, un gemido involuntario y coló su lengua entre los labios abiertos profundizando el beso y sintiendo unas tibias manos tomarle de la cintura para pegar sus cuerpos.

Sasuke odiaba ser despertado por algo que no fuese el mismo y su increíble habilidad de madrugar pero podría vengarse luego del rubio por haberlo sacado de sus sueños, ahora solo pensaba en tocar y sentir ese cuerpo junto a El y doblegar esa traviesa lengua que osaba entrar en su boca. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron y Naruto apoyó su cabeza sobre el palido pecho del azabache.

-buenos dias- dijo el rubio con su voz queda y que Sasuke respondió de igual forma. Acariciaba las hebras rubias y Naruto se dejaba. Ellos no eran cursis pero habían momentos como este en que con sus cerebros aun desconectados de la realidad se permitían ciertas caricias por parte del otro.

Sasuke miró a la izquierda y vio la hora, frunció el ceño; su horario - y el del rubio - se había atrasado.

-levantate- dijo mas despierto pero el rubio no hizo caso, solo jaló de las sabanas y tanteó la cintura del ojos onix, este gruñó pero no hizo mas y es que Naruto _definitivamente_ no tenia ganas se levantarse, aún.

Miró al techo con su ceño fruncido, sintiendo la húmeda lengua hacer un camino desde su pecho hasta el ombligo.

-dobe- dijo con voz grave cuando este le bajó el pantalón y tomó su despierto miembro entre sus manos acercando la punta de su lengua a ese rosadito pedazo de carne...

-.-

Tan concentrados estaban en ese pequeño cuarto que no notaron las dos presencias fuera de su puerta...

Tsubasa se había despertado temprano, aun con el sueño tras tocado debido al largo viaje pero debía hacer el desayuno; el dia anterior había comprobado que su rubio amo comía exactamente la misma cantidad que ellos tres por lo que supuso que debería hacer abundante comida.

Poco después Kurono se había aparecido junto a ella mientras el pequeño Atsuchi salia por la ventana.

Poco mas de las nueve y estaba el desayuno listo, no había escuchado aun a sus amos y supuso que debía despertarles

-no creo que sea una buena idea, Tsubasa-_hime_- el castaño estaba recostado junto a una pared del pasillo, miraba a la muchacha que había levantado su mano para tocar la madera frente a ella.

-el desayuno está listo, y ellos aun no despiertan, Kurono

-creo que estan despiertos pero deben estar en sus _'tareas matutinas'_- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-"_tareas matutinas_"?- repitió ella, podía referirse a...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el ronco gemido desde dentro de la habitación, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su labio inferior tembló avergonzada -tareas matutinas...- repitió, pasando junto al mayor quien solo sonreía también algo avergonzado.

-.-

Atsuchi por otro lado caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pocas veces había salido de su aldea, desde que Tsubasa-_hime _y su hermano le recogieron cuando era un bebé. Paseaba feliz, a pesar de las miradas que algunos les dirigían, aunque fuese mas curiosidad que otra cosa.

Si mal no recordaba _'el gruñon' _- como se refería al Uchiha en sus pensamientos - le había mencionado que cerca de la entrada se hallaba una garita en la que el correo postal tenía sede; haciendo memoria... 10 dias han pasado desde que se fueron de casa y un dia desde que llegaron a la aldea, su '_Señora_' - la madre de Tsubasa - le había prometido carta todas las semanas, pero como sabia que su '_Señora_' era algo despistada y era probable que la carta estuviera en Konoha desde unos dias atrás.

-.-

Al llegar al lugar vio un letrero sobre una ventanita esta tenia un simple dibujo de una carta, "_seguramente para extrangeros_" pensó el pequeño y como vio que no alcanzaría la ventana hizo aparecer una cola felpudita y de color castaña con unos anillos mas claros - ah, no lo había mencionado? Atsuchi es muy especial, el tiene orejas y cola que puede desaparecer a voluntad - y con ella se irguió para llegar frente a un hombre que preparaba un bolso grisáceo

-Buenos días _oji-san_,- sonrió - me pregunto si habrá llegado alguna carta para Tsubasa Akai-Ito?

El hombre le miró fijamente, definitivamente, ese niño no era del pueblo.

-.-

Atsuchi se encaminaba por el pasillo para entrar a su nuevo hogar, desde la entrada podía escuchar la voz del rubio "_chillón_" que cotorreaba, entró a casa y se encontró con el recibimiento de su preciada princesa en delantal

-Tsubasa-_hime_, su madre le envío carta.

-madre?, tan pronto?

-seguramente creyó que nos veníamos en un carruaje- sonrió al recibir la carta.

-nuestra '_señora_' puede ser despistada, cuando debe separarse de sus hijos- Kurono apareció junto a Atsuchi y los tres se encaminaron a la cocina.

-el desayuno está listo, Kurono-_kun_- alzó una bandeja y se la entregó al castaño, este la llevó hasta la mesa donde el _amo_ rubio esperaba ansioso sentado ya en su lugar.

-que sucede?- Naruto se movia inquieto, quería tomar algo pero se detenia a medio camino.

-no es de su agrado? '_Amo_' Naruto.

-no es... eso_'tebayo_!- hinchó el pecho con aire y -SASUKE! APURA'TEBAYO! TENGO HAMBRE!- terminó de gritar y dos lágrimones se asomaron en sus ojos e hizo un puchero

Tsubasa formó una perfecta 'o' con su boca y luego sonrió. El mensionado apareció por el pasillo a paso lento y relajado, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, cuando la chica lo vió se le subieron los colores al rostro, había recordado el gemido de la mañana.

-bu-bueno... n-nosotros n-nos va-vamos!- casi gritó la peliblanca. Se dio media vuelta, a la cocina y luego de agarrar una charola se fue junto a Kurono y Atsuchi a la habitación que compartían, sin ver que Naruto ponía cara triste.

-.-

Naruto comía lentamente los alimentos y Sasuke le miraba desconfiado

-¿en que piensas?

-eh?- con los palillos cerca del labio Naruto miró a su amigo

Sasuke resopló levantando parte de su flequillo y cruzó sus brazos. Naruto habló -no... entiendo

El Uchiha negó levemente -si lo que quieres es que coman con nosotros, ve y ordénales, asi son sus leyes, Naruto. Tsunade lo dijo, recuerdas?

Naruto dejó los palitos en la mesa y sonrió moviendo la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. Se puso de pie y antes de irse formó una sonrisa zorruna le dió un beso en la palida mejilla y desapareció evitando una segura venganza por parte del Uchiha. "_Usuratonkashi"_ murmuró el azabache y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-.-

Tocó la madera, tres golpes suaves y esperó.

-si, joven _amo_?- era Tsubasa quien abría la puerta.

-puedo pasar?

La peliblanca negó levemente con la cabeza -es su casa, Joven _amo;_ puede hacer lo que quiera- le dijo y abrió mas para que el rubio entrase.

Dentro de la habitación y sentados en la cama Kurono tocía y Atsuchi aguantaba la risa. El rubio y la muchacha parpadearon un par de veces sin entender.

-jo-joven _a-amo_, n-nece-esita a-algo?- el pequeño platinado trataba inútilmente de

contener las carcajadas.

-eh... si- miró a Tsubasa -vengan a comer con nosotros- Naruto miraba fijamente a la chica.

-_amo_ Naruto- la chica usaba un tono de voz idéntico al de Iruka-sensei cuando le explicaba las cosas en la academia -no es correcto que la servidumbre y los amos coman en la misma mesa, además, nosotros tenemos otras costumbres y...- Tsubasa se puso algo nerviosa, movia sus manos inquieta -puede que no les agrade.

En ese momento Kurono trozaba un poco de pescado y se lo colocaba en el plato del menor frente a el, este poco después se lo llevaba a la boca, no usaban palitos o comían con otro tipo de servicio -comen con las manos?- levantó la ceja, eso no era tan raro.

-no solo eso, al servirnos usamos las manos y los mayores sirven a los menores; definitivamente eso no seria del agrado de los amos- decía la muchacha muy segura a pesar de la mirada triste, de seguro no entendía la razon de tal acto.

Naruto miraba a Atsuchi y fruncia el ceño -no me hagas que te lo ordene, no me gusta, Tsubasa-chan.

-pero _amo_..-estaba dispuesto a convivir de tal forma.

-"_aprender costumbres nuevas es sano_", eso dice Iruka-sensei'_tebayo_!- le sonrió -los espero en la mesa.

Y asi como vino se fue el rubio, la chica se afirmó un momento en el marco de la puerta.

-mi amo es... EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO!- chilló la chica, Atsuchi sonrió y Kurono miró un momento la bandeja para luego acomodar las cosas y levantarse.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y se fueron a sentar a la mesa, Naruto estaba sentado junto a Sasuke, el primero con los dedos golpeteando la mesa ansioso y el segundo con un leve tic en el ojo por el ruido que hacia el rubio. La muchacha acomodó las cosas en la mesa y se sentaron, Atsuchi a un lado de Naruto y Kurono frente a el, Tsubasa frente al rubio y el azabache.

Quedaron en silencio, todos mirando la comida.

La muchacha suspiró botando tensión acumulada, sonrió un poco -el mayor en mesa le da de comer a los menores...- tomó un paño y se limpió las manos cogió del pescado sobre el plato y lo partió en dos, extendió un trozo a Naruto.

El rubio lo tomó y lo dejó en su plato miró el jenjibre rayado -tomelo con los palillos- Kurono le sonrió, en ese momento el también le daba un trozo de pez a Atsuchi; Sasuke miraba el trozo de pan que la muchacha cortaba con las manos y se lo extendía, Uzumaki miraba algo desconfiado al ojos onix - el señor modales y etiqueta podía ser tan impredecible como el mismo - pero siguió con su comida cuando vio que este aceptaba el trozo y lo untaba con el pescado que ya tenia en su plato.

-_confianza_- habló el mas pequeño del grupo luego de unos momentos de tranquilo silencio mientras comían, Naruto le observó, el platinado sonrió y Tsubasa le miró con una mueca de advertencia. -aceptar los alimentos, de mano en mano es confianza en quien te da el alimento y de quien lo recibe.

-entre miembros de una familia es "_confía en mi, hijo, siempre te cuidaré_"- rezaba la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos y con los palillos en alto, continuó -entre miembros de un equipo es "_confía en que cuidaré de tu espalda_"...

-y entre dos personas cercanas... "_confía en mi, no estarás solo_"- Kurono habló mientras ofrecía un trozo de pan a Tsubasa quien lo tomaba con ambas manos y sonreía.

-.-

Los 5 miembros de la casa Uzumaki caminaban por las calles de una movidita Konoha que se había despertado, aun faltaban unas horas para el mediodía e iban a comprar los alimentos para la semana; en realidad esas compras la hacían Sasuke y Naruto pero si la muchacha se encargaría de los alimentos - cosa que aun no terminaba de agradar al azabache - al Uchiha no le quedaba de otra que enseñarle los alimentos exactos que a el le gustaba consumir - y obligaba a que Naruto los comiera también -.

-nee, Tsubasa-_chan_- Naruto se acercó un momento a la mientras Sasuke iba a pagar unas cosas -sabes hacer... ramen?

-ramen?- la chica lo observó -y eso que es?

El rubio puso cara de espanto y Sasuke rodó los ojos. Naruto podía ser tan melodrámatico

-sopa de fideos, verdura y carne con especias- describió Kurono cargando unas bolsas de papel -es la sopa que hace muestra señora en casa.

-oh! Es eso?- sonrió -claro que se hacer eso. Aunque lo comemos mas en invierno, para entrar en calor- los ojos de Naruto brillaron y

-no te aprovecharas de eso, sigue siendo una vez por semana, Naruto.- Sasuke frente a el le regañaba, Naruto infló las mejillas y pisando fuerte se fue indignado, Atsuchi iba a su lado.

-seguramente al _joven amo _no le gustaría, madre enseñó a hacerla con muchas verduras- dijo mirando a Sasuke de reojo con algo de vergüenza, este levantó una ceja y le señaló otra tienda.

-.-

Por la hora del almuerzo Tsubasa terminaba de cocinar, los _jóvenes amos _estaban entrenando por lo que sabía que llegarían con hambre, al menos su rubio amo.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y sabe que deben ser ellos, Atsuchi es el primero en aparecer por la entrada junto a Tsubasa, pero la imagen no era lo que pensaban, frente a ellos una voluptuosa y voluminosa joven ataviada en un vestido rojo y morado, su panza mostraba claramente que ya debía estar por el final de su embarazo.

Entró a la sala y saludó a los presentes luego se acomodó en el sofá sobandose sus pies. Atsuchi iba a cerrar cuando

-espera que ahí llego'_tebayo_!

El rubio subía las escaleras con un gran paquete en sus hombros. Mas atrás Sasuke cargaba grandes cantidades de bolsas y paquetes.

Al parecer Sasuke y Naruto regresaban de entrenar cuando vieron a la pelirrosada pasear por el lugar, al verles no hubo escapatoria; usando sus _'terribles métodos de embarazada' _- según Naruto - los embaucó para comprar una linda cunita color pastel y luego recurriendo al '_chantaje_' - a palabras de Sasuke - le compró varios juguetes y ropa.

-Lee vendrá en un rato mas; el puede con todo!- decía confiada mientras acababa su segundo bol de ramen casero.

"_Pobre Lee_" pensaron Sasuke y Naruto, mientras comían sus fideos... el rubio disimuladamente dejaba las verduras a un lado, Sasuke lo vio y le encajó en la boca un cuadrito de zanahoria con sus palitos

-es sano, dobe. Come las verduras. Naruto!- Sasuke le seguía encajando las verduras al rubio mientras este ponía las manos frente a la cara como si fuese un niño pequeño. Sakura trataba de hablar con los extranjeros pero estos veían la pelea incredulos

-es normal en ellos, es peor cuando entrenan- decía la pelirrosa mientras se encogia de hombros.

-.-

Una hora después Naruto se despedía con la mano levantada mientras ya bajo las escaleras Lee cargaba con facilidad la caja y las bolsas a su lado Sakura le contaba de su mañana. Se veía feliz.

-ehy, _usuratonkashi_. Ya no te ven baja la mano- dijo mientras se la tomaba; al parecer el rubio se había quedado pegado pensando en algo...

-pudo haber sido nuestro...- dijo el rubio bajito, sabia a lo que se refería

-.-

_Que se supone que debía hacer?!_

_El mensaje decía que era algo urgente y al abrir la puerta de golpe se encuentra con semejante vista..._

_Sasuke jugueteaba con los rebeldes cabellos del rubio y una toalla tratando de secarlos, mientras Naruto delicadamente secaba el pecho del azabache; acababan de ducharse, estaba claro y mas con las gotas que se deslizaban por sus cuerpos... desnudos. Su cerebro estaba frito... ambos estaban '_fibrosos'_, el entrenamiento hacia... '_bien_' a sus cuerpos._

_Su respiración paró en seco al ver ese enorme... par de ojos azules, que la miraban fijo; _"mirale los ojos, mirale los ojos" _le gritaba su conciencia - no la inner, esa se estaba ahogando con semejante hemorragia nasal al ver en todo esplendor el cuerpo del rubio - le veía mover los labios pero no escuchaba su voz... Salió de su estupor al sentir el roce de unos dedos en su espalda; Naruto no fue, estaba frente a El, volteó su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron mas no poder... _'tan grande' _pensó, su mirada había bajado hasta la entrepierna erecta del muchacho azabache..._

_Sasuke dio un paso adelante y Sakura retrocedió pero chocó contra... alguien..._

_-ohayo, Sakura-chan- _"Kami... la voz de Naruto siempre fue tan sensual_?!" El rubio apoyó su mentón en el cuello de la chica y sus manos le rodearon la cintura pegandose a ella -te estábamos esperando- los colores se le subieron al rostro al sentir '_algo_' contra su trasero._

_-q-que..- "_sucede aquí"_ sonó en su cabeza. Sasuke se había acercado tanto a ella que podía sentir 'algo' presionar su ombligo._

_En su mente había algo que negaba a someterse ante estos dos, fuese lo que fuese la inner quería asecinarlo, en eso, el rubio se acerca y la besa, sus labios abren gustosos el paso a esa lengua que se paseaba buscando una compañera._

_Una extraña sensación tras ella le hace separarse de aquel beso y cuello al que se había agarrado enredando sus brazos, aun excitada por aquel juego no se fija en las miradas de ambos chicos pero si cuando frente de ella, a unos centimetros el rubio y el azabache se funden en un beso que la deja... mucho mas prendida que aquel juego anterior... después de eso todo se puso raro._

_Ya en el sillón y con la ojiverde sin nada de ropa, los besos, caricias y roces eran mas deshinibido. Sasuke tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño algo fruncido, sentado en el sofa y con una de sus manos masturbando con fuerza el miembro del rubio quien echado sobre el mismo mueble chupaba y besaba la entrepierna de Sakura quien a su vez y estando recostada sobre Naruto lamía y succionaba el miembro del azabache._

_-ya...- su voz sonaba grave y rasposa, entonces el ojiazul y la pelirrosada dejaron su labor. Sasuke tomó a Sakura de las axilas la colocó sobre el, tratando que le da espalda, Naruto estaba de pie frente a ellos... Ambos jóvenes se miraron un momento; Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados esperando... entonces escuchó algo quebrarse, algo plástico.._

_-que es...- la voz de Naruto se apagó, la ojiverde abrió los ojos Naruto agachado había pasado a pisar una tablita blanca - además de otras cosas que se habían caído del bolso de Sakura, abandonado junto a su ropa -, los ojos de Naruto estaban grandes y brillantes._

_-estas.. embarazada_'tebayo_?- al escuchar eso la chica se puso rápidamente de pie y le quitó el objeto de las manos canela._

_-_tsk...- _Sasuke miraba a un lado, sus brazos cruzados y aun desnudo._

_-todo se fue al carajo'_tebayo_!-Naruto abrió la boca. Sakura suspiro resignada, se acomodo en el sillón mientras se colocaba su vestido, ambos muchachos se envolvian las toallas a la cintura. Los miró fijo, ese extraño ambiente había desaparecido._

_-.-_

_-viniendo de ustedes lo tomaré como un halago- dijo la muchacha luego de unos minutos de escuchar lo que sus amigos debían decir_

_-y lo es Sakura-_chan_!- decía el rubio entusiasmado -eres la mejor kunoichi de nuestra generación!- y definitivamente saldrían sanos y fuertes'_tebayo_!_

_-ya... y el hecho que mis genes sean mas débiles que los vuestros no influyen- eran tan predecibles esos dos, aunque no quitaba la felicidad que sentía por la confianza que ponían en ella_

_-da igual, ya estas en cinta...- dijo el azabache, mirandola fijo; o seeh, ahora debía decir la verdad_

_-no es como si se los fuese a ocultar de todos modos- estaba ligeramente avergonzada, aun pensaba en que debía hacer -lo confirme hace poco, Ino me ayudó con las pruebas; tengo poco mas de 2 semanas- sonrió triste_

_Naruto se acercó a ella y le abrazó, mientras veía de reojo a Sasuke, quien asentia levemente, felicitandola a su manera"_

-.-

-quien hubiese pensado que Lee y ella...- Naruto fue cortado por los labios del Uchiha.

Habían decidido que de tener hijos Sakura era su mejor opcion, aunque no contaban con que ella ya tuviese a alguien, después de todo: con el hospital, misiones, el consejo y sus padres ¿donde quedaba su vida amorosa?

-.-

Al día siguiente Naruto y Sasuke partían tempranamente a una misión, esta no dudaría mas de tres dias, en la entrada Sasuke le daba algunas indicaciones a Tsubasa y Naruto daba algunas ordenes a su equipo ANBU.

Los jóvenes shinobis desaparecieron y los tres inquilinos regresaron a casa; aprovecharían esos dias para conocer un poco y terminar de acomodarse en su habitación.

-.-

Saltaban entre los arboles con un destino fijo, en las misiones Naruto y Sasuke se transformaban completamente, el Uzumaki se había convertido en un excelente líder y aunque aun le costase ver todas las opciones sabia que, aquel que se había convertido en su sombra reevaluaria el plan, eliminando los fallos y ejecutandolo a la perfección.

Luego de la guerra habían dejado de usar ciertas técnicas, pero su habilidad en combate eran únicas, hasta la fecha no podían superarles ni por separados o juntos. Era cierto lo que decían los rumores; "_**si llamas a la tormenta, el viento soplará fuerte y amenazador, ten por seguro que los truenos y relámpagos te caerán!**_"

Naruto y Sasuke eran los protagonistas de ese verso, luego de 5 años de misiones con los ANBU se hicieron de cierta reputación - claro que el haber sido quienes terminaron con la 4ta guerra también ayudaba a _'la leyenda' _- y por tanto era bien sabido que si te metías con Konoha o algún aliado, ten por seguro que esos dos aparecerán a darte una paliza...

Exactamente lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento y sin una gota de sudor en el cuerpo, ellos, realmente eran fuertes...

-.-

Los días pasaron con rapidez y los tres extranjeros paseaban por la ciudad para conocer las calles, era increíble ver tantos shinobis juntos - bueno, era una aldea ninja después de todo - Atsuchi trataba de reconocer algún aroma y Kurono igual que siempre '_muy'_ tranquilo.

-.-

Según lo que sus amos les habían dicho, en la tarde volverían, luego de tres dias de misión por lo que ahora la joven se esmeraba en preparar mucha comida, no sabía de misiones, pero si eran tan peligrosas como en las que se vio envuelta aquella vez asumía que debía tener vendas y mucha comida lista. La comida estaba por poco, ahora debía ir a buscar vendas o algo por si acaso.

Entró en el baño de visita pero no había nada; luego se metió al cuarto de sus amos pero salió nuevamente, lo tenía prohibido, miró molesta la puerta pero no entró, ella iba obedecer a ambos amos aunque no estuvieran presentes.

Pronto escucho unos pasos y la puerta abrirse..

_-tadaima_-

Escuchó la voz de su amo rubio y fue a su encuentro. El sonreía en la entrada mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, parecía alegre, igual que siempre.

-bienvenido- le dijo finalmente, Luego miró fuera de la entrada

-y el _amo_ Sasuke?- preguntó

No recibió respuesta, miró al rubio. Este había cambiado sus facciones, tensó su mentón y sus ojos se volvieron opacos, se encogió de hombros como si no importase -en su casa, supongo - se dio media vuelta -me voy a duchar

-s..si, _amo_- y ella quedó ahí preocupada...

0o0 N&S 0o0

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

"_Pronto escucho unos pasos y la puerta abrirse.._

_-_tadaima_-_

_Escuchó la voz de su amo rubio y fue a su encuentro. El sonreía en la entrada mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, parecía alegre, igual que siempre._

_-bienvenido- le dijo finalmente, Luego miró fuera de la entrada_

_-y el a_mo_ Sasuke?- preguntó_

_No recibió respuesta, miró al rubio. Este había cambiado sus facciones, tensó su mentón y sus ojos se volvieron opacos, se encogió de hombros como si no importase -en su casa, supongo - se dio media vuelta -me voy a duchar_

_-s..si,_ amo_- y ella quedó ahí preocupada..."_

-.-

Tsubasa veía a su _amo_, ya llevaba horas sentado en la misma posición, le había dicho que iba a meditar y que no le molestaran.

Los pasados días - cuando reciente llegaron - ella había visto muy inquieto e hiperactivo al Uzumaki, solo con el joven Uchiha parecía mas tranquilo. Mas, ahora, solo le veía moverse cuando era realmente necesario.

Y ya había pasado un día entero desde que habían regresado de la misión y cuando preguntó por _'el amo Sasuke'_ la cara del rubio se transformaba completamente sus ojos perdían el brillo y su sonrisa desaparecia, quedaba mucho y se encogia de hombros luego salia de la estancia, creyó que pudo haberle pasado algo, se asustó por un momento pero la _'señora Sakura'_ le dejó en claro, cuando se la encontró por la tarde la personalidad de sus amos.

-"_ellos siempre discuten; por trivialidades, desde que eran niños son asi pero nada fuera de lo normal, si ellos no estan juntos es porque '_algo' _ha salido a flote_"- recordó a la muchacha y el énfasis en el _'algo'…_ ¿sera parte de su pasado?

Suspiró y siguió limpiando mientras nadie se podía aparecer por el salón.

-.-

Dos dias después todo estaba igual de tranquilo. El desayuno ya se había terminado y Tsubasa veía las cosas para el almuerzo; Naruto pasaba muchas horas meditando, si no era en el campo de entrenamiento era entre medio de rumos y rumos de pergaminos.

Atsuchi había descubierto cual era la residencia de su amo Uchiha, al parecer el tenía su propio hogar en la aldea, muy grande y con jardín que había hecho babear al pequeño; grande y falto de cariño, cuando se arreglen le pediria que le dejase cuidarlo de vez en cuando. La muchacha se preguntaba cuan seguido ambos discutirían de esa forma y cuanto duraría tal lejanía, porque a ella les hacia falta - en lo poco que les había conocido - a las discuciones entre ambos, a las risas de su amo rubio y a los gruñidos del azabache.

-_joven amo_- la peliblanca se había acercado hasta el mesón donde leía Naruto, este la miró de reojo -faltan algunos alimentos para el almuerzo.

-voy contigo'_tebayo_- su voz se escuchaba un tono mas grave de lo normal. Tsubasa sonrió levemente y ambos fueron a las calles de Konoha.

-.-

De alguna forma al terminar con las compras, Naruto y Tsubasa pasean un poco por la villa y se alejan, de a poco, suben una cuesta hasta que llegan a una gran puerta, esta estaba cerrada

-cada ves que se enoja regresa a su casa, tras estas puertas- y palpó la madera -y las cierra_'tebayo_, _'no te acerques'_ quiere decir... al inicio me molestaba- la miró -¿sabes? Cuando nos conocimos siempre discutíamos y nos despreciabamos. Eso cambio con el tiempo y luego de la guerra y el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados...

-_amo_ Naruto, ustedes siempre se han querido?- la pregunta descolocó un poco al rubio pero meneó la cabeza como desechando alguna idea y se encogió de hombros

-quien sabe... hubo un tiempo en que le obligaron a que vivamos juntos, luego de eso El era libre de volver a casa'_tebayo_. Pero ambos solos, es mas facil estar juntos- Naruto se volteó a la entrada nuevamente -y asi dice que yo soy el infantil...- murmuró para si

-_joven amo_, las discuciones suceden por la diferencias en un punto de vista, pero también por la falta de comunicación...

Naruto no le respondió, aspiró todo el aire que pudo y -SASUKE BAKA! ERES UN TONTO'TEBAYO!- se dio media vuelta y se fue, Tsubasa miró a su joven amo y a la puerta, sonrió levemente, _'valla que eran únicos, ambos Muchachos'_.

-.-

Por la tarde Tsubasa estaba junto a Atsuchi regando una plantas, el rubio había ido a la torre Hokage y Kurono le hacia compañía.

-entonces, puedes hacer eso?

-Tsubasa-_hime,_ no era usted la que se molestaba conmigo por usar mi "_shiitosupai"*_ con los amos?

-puedes o no?- le miraba fijo con sus enormes ojos grices.

El pequeño saca una hoja de su bolsillo y la coloca en su frente y desaparece dejando una bolita de humo junto a ella.

-.-

Atsuchi miraba el lugar en el que se encontraba, sabia que estaba en ese patio con gran potencial y que su _Gruñon amo_ estaba dentro de la casa. Se acerca a una ventana.

Sasuke se veía serio "_igual que siempre_" pensó el pequeño, su ceño fruncido y boca curvada hacia abajo; se sentaba en un sillón y leía pero parecía no poder concentrarse y se volvía a levantar, observó un poco mas y lo que vio le sorprendió

En casa su amo rubio siempre esta inquieto, solo estando el joven Sasuke puede quedarse tranquilo a diferencia del azabache que puede pasar largas horas meditando, pero ahora que habían estado separados se daba cuenta; su amo Naruto solo se movia para cambiar de estancia o al entrenar y por lo que veía su amo Sasuke no podía estar tranquilo, "_así se complementan, eh?"_

Cavilando sus opciones no fue conciente de que le observaban.

Genial, ahora _'los sirvientes de ese dobe le vigilaban_?' Como si no fuese suficiente recordarse a si mismo que su rubio y la '_chiquilla_' estaban bajo el mismo techo. Ya era suficiente, no quería tener que hacer misiones molesto con su rubio y menos si no se pueden arreglar en el trabajo. Tomó al pequeño desprevenido y del cuello de la camiseta lo jalaba hasta quedar frente a El

-_joven amo_!- el humor de perros que se traía _su amo _era perturbante, no había sentido tales energías en años. _Su amo_ debe ser muy poderoso... pero dejando eso de lado, parecía estar frustrado mas que otra cosa.

-que haces aquí?

-la cena...- no sabía que decir -ya esta servida- sonrió, sabia que lo no le creería.

-Tsubasa...- murmuró entre dientes y luego desaparecieron.

-.-

Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a Tsubasa quien había ido a llamar a Kurono y Atsuchi pero ya habían pasado unos minutos y el tenia tanta hambre...

Trataba de decidirse, iba a buscarlos? O se quedaba?

Y el tenia tanta hambre... Entonces, un ligero '_plop'_ y una voluta de humo le hizo prestar atención, frente a El, un malhumorado azabache y un risueño platinado aparecían en la estancia.

Naruto levanta una de sus cejas, "_demasiado rápido se le pasó el enojo_" pensó

-que haces con Atsuchi?,- pero no le contestó, entonces, se puso de pie y se dirigió al pequeño aun en la mano del uchiha -has molestado a Sasuke?-

El mayor iba a entregarle al pequeño para regresar a casa, pero el pequeño sonríe travieso y en la nada, una hoja pequeña se posa en su frente, desapareciendo en el acto.

-pero que..?- exclamó el rubio molesto.

-.-

La muchacha y su compañero caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, habían tenido un día tranquilo y ahora la tarde caía frente a ellos; Tsubasa tarareaba una canción despreocupadamente y Kurono estaba algo serio, miraba de reojo a la mujer a su lado.

Una pequeña voluta de humo frente a ellos y el pequeño aparece sonriente

-¿ya están en casa?- preguntó la peliblanca

-si, apenas me vio me llevó con el rubio amo-

-Tsubasa-_hime,_ ¡¿interfiriendo en la relación de los amos?! ya...

-no me sermonees, Kurono-_kun_, es mi '_debe_r', para ver al amo feliz...- "_por que yo estoy dispuesta a todo por ellos dos_" pensó lo último sabiendo que el castaño aun es renuente a los halagos de _su Hime._

-.-

Sasuke miraba fijo la pared tras de el ojiazul, suspiró resignado

-cenas'_tebayo_?- estiró su mano señalando la mesa, invitandolo a sentarse junto a El. Estaba claro a sus ojos, que sus '_sirvientes_' eran responsables de tal Acto. Y no era el unico que pensaba eso. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero el azabache no hizo nada y se giró para irse, Naruto se acercó rápido y le tomó del brazo.

-no eres el único que se controla- le dice el rubio -creí que solo yo me sentía "_así"_- estaba serio, Sasuke se permitió abrir un poco mas sus ojos ante las palabras.

-eso iba para ti,- dijo bajito el azabache -solo contigo compartiría mis alimentos,- dar explicaciones no era lo suyo -ellos me lo arrebataron

-lo se, vi la cara que pusiste pero...- los colores se le subieron al rostro del rubio, ya no tenia tomado al morocho del brazo pero se rascaba el brazo y miraba al piso apenado -no pude evitar pensar en lo molesto que era verte compartir con otras personas

-tu también compartiste con ellos- "_y me molestó mucho_" pensó Uchiha.

-...

-...

-estaba realmente... celoso- se sentía tonto. -no me gusta que seas tan confiado con los menores

Sasuke lo miraba fijo, era la primera vez que escuchaba al rubio decir algo como eso, por lo general él era el de los celos y aunque no de lo decía Naruto se daba cuenta perfectamente cuando su chakra se turbaba por ese sentimiento. Sonrió un poco. Se acercó a su adoración y con las manos levantó el canelado rostro para poder besarlo. Naruto se agarró de la camiseta del Uchiha acercándose mas y también profundizando el beso...

-.-

La noche estaba comenzando y creyendo ya suficiente tiempo para que los amos hubiesen arreglado su problema se pusieron en marcha para regresar a casa. Tsubasa se detuvo a comprar algunos dulces en una tienda cerca de la casa, Kurono en las escaleras esperaba a su princesa y Atsuchi estaba en la entrada de su hogar, pero aun no había entrado ... Kurono veía como el pequeño se paraba sobre si cola -que había hecho aparecer - y observaba en completo silencio por la ventana

-que mirará con tanto afán?- la peliblanca ya subía las escaleras y el castaño desconfiado -conocía la mentalidad del menor- se acercó a el, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, agarró al platinado de la parte trasera de la camiseta y bajó las escaleras, tomó la mano de su princesa y bajaron los tres.

-creo que aun no terminan de arreglarse, mejor paseemos un rato mas…- el rubor en sus mejillas no contrastaba con el su rostro serio, Atsuchi solo se reia y Tsubasa no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido agosta dentro...

Por otro lado, en la casa Uzumaki, en plena sala dos cuerpos desnudos y sudados arremetian contra la alfombra, uno sobre el otro y de cara al suelo, el ojos onix besaba y chupaba toda la piel que podía, mientras embestía sin prisas al menor, disfrutando de esa cercanía que hacia días no tenían. El rubio solo gemia al sentir ese pedazo de carne entrar y salir de su interior ... Ambos al parecer, habían olvidado que no eran los unicos que vivían ahí... ó que sus '_sirvientes_' le hubiesen visto en cueros.

-.-

Al final de la semana Tsubasa estaba sentada en su futon; mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba la cama pero siempre terminaba cayendose de ella, ya que solo había dormido en futones. Ahora le escribia a su madre, como había prometido; por cada carta, habria una respuesta.

_**"querida madre, mí amo es**_

_**un jovencito gritón y extrovertido.. se llama Naruto**_**"**

_Tsubasa recordó la primera vez que le vio con todo el escándalo que hizo en la oficina de la Hokage._

_**"...de muy buen corazón y también atractivo..."**_

_Sonrió levemente, desde el inicio le comparó con Dios del Viento, Fuzin y también recordó, las miradas que le daban en la calle y de como siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para ellos._

_**"también puede ser muy despistado, tanto como yo -segun atsuchi-."**_

_**"Es capaz de demostrar sus emosiones solo mirandote a los ojos!"**_

_Y recordó cuando le vio llegar luego de la misión y su rostro al preguntar por el amo Uchiha._

_**"Definitivamente le amarías!"**_

_"__**El tiene una pareja, vive con un joven muy serio de nombre Sasuke, se parece a Tora -por cierto dale mis saludos- y su relacion es "divertida" como la de aniki y Tora al inicio... pero**__"_

_Suspiró algo cansada al pensar en los últimos acontecimientos_

_**"A pesar de los malentendidos, sé que son muy unidos"**_

…

_"__**Atsuchi y Kurono se han adaptado bien. Atsuchi esta arreglando un jardín para el Amo Naruto y Kurono esta relajado -creo que pronto se aburrirá- y cuando descubra que el amo Sasuke usa una kataba de seguro sera feliz"**_

_"__**definitivamente agradesco a los dioses por darme tal oportunidad de convivir con ellos."**_

_**"Saludos a padre y mis hermanos."**_

_**Tu hija Tsubasa.**_

Una mujer, de al menos unos cincuenta años veía el papel entre sus manos, a su lado un muchacho de cabello blanco y corto le mira con insistencia.

-parece feliz- cerca de él, un joven de cabello negro y corto, estaba abrazado a otro de cabello platinado y rostro serio

-...

-a madre no le hace gracia tal cosa- Dice el de cabello blanco cuando su madre se ha ido

-_Umo,_ madre siempre ha sido sobre protectora con ustedes dos- habló el mayor de los jóvenes, el platinado de largo cabello que acariciaba las hebras negras de su _koi,_ -ya se le pasará, después de todo fue decisión de Tsu-_chan_ ir a esa villa

-_Haha-san_ va a ir de seguro,- hablo por primera vez el pequeño, este estaba recostado en unos cojines -ella va a asegurarse de que este bien- y les sonrió a sus hermanos mayores

-_Ha_-_chan_- Tora le habló -no creo que madre haga tal cosa

_-Tora,_ no creo que madre este preocupada por el clan en este momento,- le interrumpió Umo, el peliblanco de cabello corto -desde que Tsu-chan decidió cumplir _'su deber'_; madre se volvio eso, una madre, no la matriarca del clan...

Y con eso los cuatro jóvenes se miraron preocupados.

**O0o.:: S&N ::.o0O**

Continuará…

**Notas: **_**Y... dos capítulos mas! Perdonen lo poco... una amiga me dijo "**_**que aburrido! Quiero algo de drama y accion! Sangre y malosos y..."**_** sorry amiga. Este fic es livianito, puede que algo tedioso al inicio pero ya ira tomando forma ...**_

_**Próxima subida, mmmn... por la 15° supongo ... -espero- y si no me equivoco hay lemon... Completo, pero aun no se si sasuxnaru o naruxsasu, ahí veré... Ja ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Agradezco... agradecida de , foxxxy, Sakura1402, KikyoTaicho, HinataYaoi95, Tlacuilo1 y lyx-hime; Alligator-DeathEnd, SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi y CatunaCaty… por agregar esta historia a favoritos y/o la siguen._

_*__**neko**__: gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Seeh, por ahora no se define como relación de pareja, a pesar de que actúan como tal;.sip, este capitulo tiene un poco mas de celitos... e inseguridades también... el trío. Me lo imaginé, se me olvidó colocar la advertencia de eso. Jeje. Eso.. eh... en este cap o en el otro explico un poco mas esa situación ... Hai! Haré mas lemon!_

_***Hinata**__: es que no importa la edad que tengan.. ellos son ellos... con peleas tontas y todo! n_n espero que estos dos capítulos te gusten también.. y mas te vale que estes siguiendo nos otros fic también :D jajajah!_

-.-

"_—_Haha-san va a ir de seguro_,— hablo por primera vez el pequeño, este estaba recostado en unos cojines —_ella va a asegurarse de que este bien_— y les sonrió a sus hermanos mayores_

—Ha-_chan_—_ Tora le habló —_no creo que madre haga tal cosa

—Tora, no creo que madre este preocupada por el clan en este momento_,— le interrumpió Umo, el peliblanco de cabello corto —_desde que Tsu-_chan_ decidió cumplir 'su deber'; madre se volvio eso, una madre, no la matriarca del clan...

_Y con eso los cuatro jóvenes se miraron preocupados."_

-.-

Un mes había pasado, entre misión y entrenamientos; los jóvenes amos no pasaban mucho en casa, los 3 extranjeros ya tenían una rutina establecida. Tsubasa, Kurono y Atsuchi se levantaban temprano, Atsuchi iba al correo mientras la muchacha hacía el desayuno y Kurono... A El le hacían los mandados. Luego desayunaban, si estaban los amos les esperaban, luego ellos iban a entrenar, Atsuchi iba a cuidar el jardín del barrio Uchiha - a veces pasaba todo el día en ese lugar - por la tarde Kurono entrenaba con Sasuke, era un excelente espadachín y aprendía rápido mientras Naruto entrenaba su mente. Por la noche a veces salían solos o con amigos y los tres _Akai-Ito_ salían a disfrutar de la villa. Cuando los amos estaban de mision ellos preferían quedarse en casa.

-.-

Cerca de un mes después de la llegada de los tres _Akai-Ito_ y de haber podido convivir con varios amigos de los jóvenes amos; Tsubasa se tomaba las cosas con calma. Aprendía de las costumbres y personalidades de ambos jóvenes.

—¡Tsubasa-_chan_!

La peliblanca miró por la puerta hacía las escaleras que daban a la calle, su rubio amo, agitaba sus brazos al aire, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

—¡ya nació!— gritaba eufórico

La muchacha sonrió al saber la noticia. Ella se había vuelto muy cercana a Sakura-_san_ debido a que conocía muy bien a ambos jóvenes y esperaba ansiosa la llegada de la nueva Haruno. Por eso cogió las llaves y cerró la puerta tras de sí para poder acompañar a su amo Naruto hasta el hospital.

El bultito rosa era sostenido con cuidado por unos fuertes brazos envueltos en una malla verde, la mirada - que por lo general era enorme y expresiva - cristalizada y pequeña, detallaba cada parte de la pequeña carita frente a El. Desde las pelusas negras en su mollera hasta esos enormes ojos claros que amenazaban con convertirse en unos profundos jades, el ligero movimiento de succión de esos rosados labios y los deditos traviesos que tocaban los dedos de su padre por primera vez.

Sakura dormitaba un poco mientras Sasuke algo mas alejado y sentado en el sillón veía la escena. Hasta cierto punto estaba feliz de poder compartir estos pequeños momentos de felicidad aunque...

Sakura despierta con un llanto cerca de ella, al parecer la pequeña Ren tenía hambre por lo que se dispuso a darle de comer, Sasuke aprovechó para salir del lugar. Al cerrar la puerta vio a su rubio y la ojigris acercarse a el algo agitados; seguramente ambos habían corrido para llegar hasta aqui.

—¡Sasuke! ¿La viste?— preguntó el rubio curioso. El azabache torció una sonrisa —y bien.. ¿¡Cómo es, '_teme_'!?

—ve a verla, '_dobe_'— y el rubio sin esperar mas tocó la puerta y luego entró agitando una bolsista rosa en la mano.

Sasuke se quedó en el pasillo apreciando el silencio del momento y es que en cualquier momento llegarían los amigos de la pelirosa y el rubio y todo se volvería bullicio.

—Sasuke-sama...— la muchacha sentada frente a el le miraba fijo, al ver que el Uchiha apoyado en la pared abría levemente los ojos, tenía su atención. —Naruto-sama, esta muy _'radiante'_— Tsubasa sonrió al decir lo último —de camino al hospital el, pasó por varias tiendas a elegir un regalo para la bebé, estaba tan feliz que creían que el era el padre y...— pestañeó un momento, Sasuke había ensombrecido su mirada, sus labios formaban una delgada y dura linea recta —¿Se encuentra bien, Sasuke-sama?

Para ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió

—nee, Tsubasa-_chan_, no quieres ver a la bebé'_tebayo_?

Ella no notó el cambio en el Uzumaki y simplemente sonrió acercándose a su rubio amo para pasar, Sasuke también se acercó a Naruto pero para que le acompañase a casa.

-.-

Al llegar a casa, el silencio se hizo presente, sabían que Kurono iría en busca de su princesa y Atsuchi se la pasaba en el barrio Uchiha, en fin; tenían la casa para ellos dos.

Naruto toma de la nuca a Sasuke estrellando sus labios contra los del azabache, sentía una molesta opresión en el pecho, quería aliviarla... Necesitaba aliviarlo y Sasuke siempre seria su mejor medicina.

La camiseta naranja quedó en el suelo del salón haciéndole compañía a la camisa azul. Sasuke besaba y chupaba el cuello canela mientras el rubio agarraba ese lindo trasero por sobre la tela, refregando su pelvis con la contraria.

Después de tanto tiempo seguían chocando con las cosas de la casa cada vez que se liaban a besos por el corredor; el short de Naruto fue el primero en caer y quedar en la entrada de la cocina, un poco mas allá estaba el pantalón del azabache, este se volteó y abrió la puerta de la habitación, Naruto no desaprovechaba piel expuesta; tocó y besó el torso y clavícula de su pareja... Uchiha no contenía los gemidos por las mordidas que el ojiazul le daba en ocasiones. Agarró la cabellera rubia y besó los labios ya rojos. Cayeron en la cama, el rubio terminó de sacarle los bóxer a Sasuke quien intentó girarse pero Naruto se lo impidió, hizo un camino de besos y saliva en la espalda blanquecina mientras las manos acariciaban el miembro ya despierto.

La boca al llegar al llegar a aquel agujerito no se contuvo de abrirse y sacar la lengua, esta hizo girones alrededor, las manos separaron levemente las nalgas y la boca arremetió contra el pequeño ano que se contraía con cada estocada de la rosada lengua.

—.. Nar... to— gimió Sasuke, Naruto sonrió y dio una pequeña mordida a una de las nalgas. Se alineó con la dilatada entrada y de un movimiento se enterró en el azabache. Sus ojos se cerraron fuer_teme_nte y un jadeo involuntario salió de su boca, sus manos estaban firmemente colocadas en las caderas blancas. Sasuke se removía inquieto, Naruto se movía lento, salía completamente y luego entraba con fuerza, suspiros satisfactorios salían de los labios enrojecidos de Naruto cada vez que sentía su miembro ser envuelto por el interior caliente de su _'amigo'_. Luego de unas estocadas mas Sasuke se acomodó entre las sabanas levantando su torso, Naruto le tomó de los hombros y lo apegó a su cuerpo, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, subió acariciando su pecho y besaba la nuca de Sasuke, sonreía al escuchar los fuertes gemidos del Uchiha. Una se las manos canelas viajó hasta el vibrante miembro rosado mientras la otra se aferraba a la cintura del Uchiha, las estocadas se volvían mas rápidas y certeras, los movimientos en su trasero iban a la par con la mano en su miembro; el orgasmo estaba próximo. Unos movimientos mas y el rubio fue el primero en acabar, Sasuke al sentir esa tibieza en su interior se dejó llevar por el placer que recorría su cuerpo y acabó en la mano que con firmeza masturbaba su pene.

Se quedaron un momento asi, Naruto abrazaba posesivamente mientras repartía besitos en toda la nuca y cuello de Sasuke; el azabache se dejaba querer, mientras con sus manos acariciaba aquellos brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

-.-

Luego del nacimiento de Haruno Ren, Tsubasa disfrutaba de jugar con la pequeña, puesto que sus _'amos'_ se la pasaban de misión en misión. La peliblanca notaba algo diferente en su rubio amo ya que este prefería no estar en casa y las pocas veces que estaban en la aldea usaban mucho la mansión Uchiha.

—Sakura-_san_, ¿será que el _amo_ Naruto está molesto conmigo?— preguntó mientras dejaba a la pequeña dormida en su cunita.

—por que dices eso...— le regaló una sonrisa mientras a su lado doblaba la ropita de la bebé.

—está esquivo... pasa en misiones o en el barrio de Sasuke-_sama_ y...

—no creo que tu seas el problema, Tsubasa-_san_— la miró fijo un momento mientras colocaba su mano sobre las de ella. —También le he notado _'diferente'_, pero no es molestia en realidad— la ojigris iba a decir algo pero Haruno continuó —y no eres tu quien provoca ese malestar en Naruto. — Los ojos de Sakura trataban de transmitir algún tipo de sentimiento que Tsubasa no lograba comprender, debería preguntarle a su amo ¿cual era el problema, quizás?

-.-

Sakura miraba al azabache que sentada frente a ella cargaba a la pequeña Ren y Naruto sentado junto a El; ambos riendo - o al menos Naruto reía - mientras la chiquitita les miraba curiosa. Suspiró de forma imperceptible, había tomado una decisión pero ahora viendo a ambos amigos... dudaba. Sasuke y Naruto habían estado a su lado durante todo el embarazo, incluso poniendo celoso al mismísimo Lee. Naruto siempre hablando de las responsabilidades que como _'Tío'_ debía asumir y Sasuke aunque menos expresivo también apoyando al rubio en toda su disertación.

Pero ahora, por algún motivo luego de ver a Ren por primera vez aquel día, Naruto estaba distinto; sus ojos mas opacos y algo mas distraído.

Seguramente sería algo del rubio.

—nee, Naruto— el rubio la miró con una sonrisa en la cara. —si a Lee y a Mi nos pasara algo tu...

—Sakura-_chan_... ¿estás bien'_tebayo_?— el rubio se había parado de su lugar y estaba junto a la pelirosa, había tomado sus manos y la miraba preocupado.

—Naruto...— "p_aciencia, es Naruto después de todo_" se dijo a si misma —estoy bien... y Lee también, es una suposición. Lo que quiero saber es si puedo contar contigo para proteger a mi pequeña..— Sasuke también observó entonces a la pelirosada —sabes que tu y Sasuke-_kun_ son los mas fuertes de Konoha, ¿verdad?

—y de todas las naciones _ninjas'datebayo_!— dijo orgulloso. Sasuke sonrió prepotente, Sakura rodó los ojos.

—por eso se que ustedes serian los mejores **'padrinos'** para mi Ren— la ojiverde sonrió al ver los ojos azules crecer aun mas del asombro, y un poco mas alejado Sasuke también se deshacía de esa expresión neutral y la miraba con curiosidad —porque se que la protegerías ante todo y nadie podría hacerte frente.

Naruto sonrió a mas no poder.

-.-

Incluso Sasuke se sorprende al iniciar las caricias, Naruto sabe que el Uchiha no esta acostumbrado a dar mimos por lo que agradece el gesto. Ahora desnudos en ese lugar puede pensar lo que sucede con su rubio amigo. Estar en esa situación le recordaba al inicio de su... de cuando dejó la prisión hace poco mas de cinco años atrás, la necesidad de ser solo ellos dos era tan fuerte que se la pasaban en su barrio... Sonrió al recordar lo vivido esos meses. Pero ¿que pasará por esa cabeza atolondrada para volver a refugiarse en esta casa?

-.-

Tsubasa solo observa, su rubio amo desvía la mirada avergonzado, solo es capaz de mirar el suelo con algo de molestia y apretar los puños mientras su amiga pelirosa le grita

—decías que la verías todos los días, que siempre le regalarías tus sonrisas, escuché ese discursillo tuyo durante mas de 7 meses...— Aunque le regañaban, el tono parecía mas costumbre que verdadero enojo, pronto la bebé observó a la persona que se acercaba a su mami, con poco mas de un mes de nacida la pequeña podía reconocer - cuando estaba despierta - a las personas a su alrededor por eso ahora parecía exigir algo... o a alguien. Tsubasa se acercó a Sasuke quien a pesar de lo molesto que se veía no le reclamaba nada a la Haruno mayor y es que ella había interrumpido _'algo'_ cuando sacó a rastras al rubio.

—Sasuke-_sama_...— la peliblanca estiró un poco los brazos para que el azabache pudiese tomar a la pequeña, quien desde pequeña les había agarrado manía al Uchiha.

Sakura no pudo seguir regañando al rubio luego de ver la carita que puso cuando su amigo tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. —Vamos a comer— le dijo sin mas.

— ¡si, Sakura-_chan_! Ramen gratis'_tebayo_!— dijo feliz mientras caminaba junto a Sasuke. Tsubasa sonrió un poco, pobre del bolsillo del amo Sasuke.

-.-

Sakura trabajaba en unos informes, bien, que aun no estaba lista para trabajar en el hospital; pero así como Naruto ella también se entrenaba para ser la asistente del Hokage.

Tocó su vientre, ya no estaba ahí, miró a su izquierda, junto al sillón estaban las dos personas que le daban toda la felicidad que necesitaba. Apoyó su cabeza en la mano mientras el codo estaba sobre la mesa. Al ver a la pequeña dormida la imagen del rubio y su extraño comportamiento apareció.

-.-

"_Recuerda haberse sentido incomoda toda esa semana, las contracciones eran muy irregulares por lo que esa mañana al despertar con aquella opresión en su bajo vientre no le dio gran importancia. Se levantó y al ver que nadie estaba en casa fue a comprar algo de pan._

_En el camino todo cambió, las contracciones eran mas fuertes y marcaban un ritmo "_que rayos...?!"_ Pensó al no poder moverse por el dolor, un lastimero gemido salió de sus labios que alertó a algunos, entre ellos A Sasuke quien compraba algunos vegetales_

—Sakura-chan! Estas bien'tebayo_!— su rubio amigo también estaba en el local. Ella le miró algo contrariada, en serio preguntaba eso? Acaso no se notaba que estaba en labor?_

—_¡_tengo que ir al hospital!—_ y otra contracción que suprimió apretando sus labios._

—¡Sasuke!—_ había gritado el rubio y los tres salieron del lugar, Sakura veía como el Uzumaki movía las manos tratando de cargarla, pero estaba nervioso._

—tómala en brazos, dobe!—_ ah, ese fue Sasuke-kun. Incluso el parecía nervioso._

_Unos momentos después ya entrabamos en el edificio y me llevaban a la sala de parto. Bien que había tenido contracciones toda la noche pero cono venia de una semana atrás no... no me di cuenta del ritmo que llevaba._"

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica al darse cuenta de que la tarde pasaba rápido y ella seguía ahí sin hacer nada.

_"—_Lee! ¿Quién te aviso_?— el morocho entró corriendo a la salita en donde la preparaban, su vista se mantenía fija en la pelirosa mientras tomaba _sus manos

—Naruto-kun, fue a buscarme al bosque donde estaba entrenando, Sakura-san, por que no me dijiste que ya estabas.._— pero el quejido de la chica le cortó el reproche, poco después el parto inicio con Shizune recibiendo el bebé que se abría paso para salir._

_Ya pasado todo el momento y con la bebé en brazos, Sasuke fue el primero – luego de Lee, por supuesto – en entrar a la habitación de ambas Haruno. cuando Sakura preguntó por Naruto, el azabache se encogió de hombros, ella creía que sería el primero en entrar, incluso creyó que estaría en el parto con ella… hubiese sido lindo también…_

_Y cuando finalmente entró el rubio y cargó a la pequeña fue que esa sensación empezó._

_Naruto la cargó con cuidado porque estaba emocionado por tenerla en sus brazos, pero al momento de cargarla su rostro mostró una expresión poco común en él, el rubio estaba aterrado y sus ojos muy abiertos parecían ver más allá de la pequeña que tenía en brazos. Aun así esa extraña mueca que se suponía era una sonrisa y que colocaba cada vez que algo no estaba bien pero quería que el resto pensara que si, apareció. Sakura se sentía algo cansada, podría ocupar su chakra y reponer energías pero creía que era mejor así. Después de un momento Tsubasa entró al lugar y Naruto se despidió."_

En el momento creyó que solo fue el momento; de tener algo tan pequeño en sus manos y ser una vida latente y naciente con todo lo que había pasado, además si mal no recordaba, Ren era el primer bebé que Naruto cargaba por lo que debía ser una sensación extraña para El. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente ¿podía ser que…? Sonrió triste al pensar en eso. Quien pensarían que las penurias del rubio eran causadas por la pequeña personita que ahora dormía plácidamente sobre su padre. Sakura miraba a su pareja tirado

sobre el sillón con la bebé perfectamente acomodada en su pecho, entre misiones, entrenamiento y cuidar a su pequeña hija Lee no había dormido del todo bien, pronto deberían buscar una casa para ellos tres.

-.-

—Naruto-_sama_, la pequeña Ren... ¿le hace daño? — estaban en la habitación del rubio, ella había entrado para dejarle la ropa limpia y aprovechó… por que tenía una duda y quería saber la respuesta.

—Tsubasa-_chan_, es una bebé como me va a hacer algo'_tebayo_

—Naruto-sama

Suspiró resignado, claro que le había daño... —tengo esta sensación en mi interior... puedo sentir la soledad apoderándose se mí otra vez.— sus ojos se opacaron —no me malentiendas, ustedes son buena compañías pero

Tsubasa sonrió —y Sasuke-_sama_?

—¿Sasuke?— sonrió —el es mi amigo, y.. por mas que quiera verme en un futuro con el, no puedo, no si El…

—Naruto-_sama…_

—Sasuke siempre pensó en rehacer su clan... y hasta cierto punto, yo que provengo de un clan extinto, también quisiera dejar algún futuro...

Tsubasa lo sabía, no entendía del todo la relación entre Sakura-_san_, Sasuke-_sama_ y Naruto-_sama_, pero sabía que la bebé tenía que ver en ello.

-.-

"_Dobe_" Sasuke estaba tras la puerta del dormitorio

No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación del otro lado, la _mocosa _esa había descubierto el problema del rubio, no es que no hubiese sabido cual era pero creía conocerlo suficiente, se creía el único…

—"_Naruto-sama, — Sasuke puso atención de nuevo _—_si con un hijo será feliz, yo le daré uno_".— los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron a más no poder y de a poco el chales se acumulaba. _"Pero que __**demonios **__le pasaba a esa mocosa"_

—"_ajajah, disculpas, te entendí mal'tebayo!_"—

—"_es exactamente lo que dije, yo le daré un hijo. Naruto-sama, en mi vientre cargaré su semilla._ — Un golpe seco, Sasuke acumulaba exceso de chakra —_Naruto-sama se encuentra bien?!"—_

—"_ha-hai!_— Estaba nervioso —_Tsubasa-chan. Cr-creo que ma-malinterpretaste todo'tebayo._"

Su chakra emergía violento, debía calmarse, más si quería escuchar la conversación de esos dos.

—_Tsubasa-chan las cosas no son así de simples_"— Naruto trataba de hacerse entender.

Atsuchi aparece, le interrumpe asustado debido a la energía acumulada pero Sasuke desaparece en ese momento, es mejor si va a entrenar.

Atsuchi mira la boluta de humo que queda, iba a tocar cuando Kurono llega muy molesto y le quita la carta.

"_El día reciente empieza y ya todos están de mal humor, de seguro el '_amo-gruñón_' ira a su casa esta noche"_ suspiró derrotado mientras desaparecía en el acto y aparecíais tras un arbolito en la mansión Uchiha.

Kurono mira el sobre en sus manos. Es una carta de _su señora_, el ambiente se siente pesado el sigue sintiéndose enojado, ¡como de le ocurrían esas cosas a su princesa!... a su..._ su..._ _am_

—Sasuke ¿se fue?— escuchó tras la puerta

—no...— gruñó pero se apresuró a usar el honorífico. —Naruto-_sama_

Se dijo mentalmente que el rubio no tenía la culpa que su princesa era una impulsiva y muy _'honesta'_

—Kurono..— el Rubio abrió la puerta, Tsubasa estaba junto a la ventana, les daba la espalda volvió la vista a su '_amo chillón_' tenía una cara seria y sus ojos muy azules —estaba...? no, ya se la respuesta ...— volvió a verle —dijo algo antes de irse?

El castaño negó con la cabeza. El rubio soltó aire tratando de botar tensión y le sonrió débilmente, salió de la habitación y tomo su chaqueta, luego desapareció.

-.-

Kurono iba a entrar al dormitorio pero decidió no hacerlo.

—le ha llegado carta de su madre— Tsubasa se voltea, sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente aguantando las lágrimas. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y mas cuando vio la mirada de Kurono en ella. Se acercó al castaño y salió de la habitación, tomó la carta y se fue a su dormitorio.

Kurono queda en medio del pasillo, con toda esa tensión en el ambiente que solo le provocaba dolor en su corazón.

-.-

Tsubasa sentada en su futón abría el sobre, hace unos días había recibido carta por lo que si volvía a escribir era por algo importante, leyó las primeras líneas y su rostro palideció "_madre... no lo hagas_" fue el primer pensamiento.

**Oo0.:: S&N ::.0oO**

_Continuará_

**Bueno y deberían ser dos capítulos pero no pude, no por tiempo o por inspiración, la verdad es qir entre en estado de shock y luego negación cuando me dijeron que nada mas de Internet y pues... Aqui estoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Agradezco a… agradecida de , Sakura1402, moon-9215, YazUzumaki y Yui-nyann, alligator Deathend, canuta candy, hinata95, tlacuilo, foxxxy, lyx-hime, ; SKAM uchiha asakura Tsukuyomi y kikyo taisho..._

_Por agregar esta historia a favoritos y/o la siguen._

***Hi-chan: **_sep, eso es cierto. Pero todo problema tiene solución y el de estos dos ya llegará pronto._

***Kikyo-san: **_no te preocupes, me hace feliz saber que lees mis historias, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste_

_—_

-.-

"_Tsubasa sentada en su futón abría el sobre, hace unos días había recibido carta por lo que si volvía a escribir era por algo importante, leyó las primeras líneas y su rostro palideció "madre... no lo hagas" fue el primer pensamiento."_

-.-

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel momento, dos días llenos de tensión en la casa Uzumaki, no habían tenido misiones pero tampoco estaban en casa, y a diferencia de otras veces; Kurono también desaparecía de la sala. Para esa hora, Tsubasa se encontraba sola en casa mientras ordenaba su dormitorio.

—¡me siento tan sola!— murmuró mientras ordenaba los futones. —madre no me ha enviado carta últimamente.

Pensaba, pero fue interrumpida puesto que tocaban la puerta; se sorprendió. Era poco común que alguien fuera a casa de sus amos o que tocase la puerta antes de entrar.

—¡buenos di…— abrió los ojos grandes. Frente a ella se encontraban tres personas, una mujer alta de cabello blanco y ojos grises, porte altivo y con un hermoso y ostentoso kimono. Lso otros dos eran jóvenes de cabello corto y piel clara. Sus cabellos eran de un blanco plateado como el de Tsubasa y el que parecía menor tenia un cabello negro —¿madre...? _Nii_-_chan_, _Tora_-_chan_!— y abraza a ambos jóvenes; cuando abraza a su madre se pone a llorar

—Tsu-_chan_. Te ves bien— le sonríe el joven de cabello negro; Tora.

—Fin y Hada se quedaron con tu padre en casa— le dijo su madre mientras soltaba el abrazo.

Mas el peliblanco seguía callado, la mira un momento —te siento afligida y me pones tenso... que has hecho _Nee_-_chan_

-.-

Debería sentirse molesto, bueno, **si** está molesto, tanto como para soltar un _katon_ tan grande que quemaría toda la aldea y... dos clones pasaron a su lado tratando de atinarle un golpe, es verdad, han estado entrenando desde la mañana… Concentración… pero estas tan molesto… _Muy_ _molesto. _Pero no con el rubio, aunque este prefiera hacerse el idiota que hablar de lo sucedido. Detesta llegar a casa y ver ese rostro. El pensaba darle una oportunidad y mostrarse más relajado y _'Amigable'_ con ella, ¡_bah_! Solo quería al rubio entre sus piernas y...

—¡Sasuke!— Naruto le miraba con el ceño fruncido y en modo ermitaño "_oh dios que sexi_" pensó el azabache pero tras El habían varios árboles incendiándose con las llamas negras; el '_amaterasu'_. _Ups_ se había pasado.

El ojiazul suspiró y deshizo su transformación. Era hora de tomarse un descanso, Sasuke seguía pensando; hasta cierto punto – que nunca reconocería - sabe que tiene razón la muchacha pero pensar en que Naruto y ella puedan terminar formando una familia real le vuelve _loco_.

-.-

Por la tarde, al terminar el entrenamiento, Naruto pensaba en su situación con la peliblanca. El no acepta la idea, imaginarse en una situación _sexual_ con otra persona que no sea el azabache le da escalofríos si '_Ero_-_sennin'_ estuviese aquí, ya le habría dado una colleja por "_no aceptar de buenas a primeras la propuesta de la chica_". Una sonrisa tan fugaz como el pensamiento se asomo a sus labios. Pero mirar al Uchiha molesto le hace sonrojarse levemente. Verlo refunfuñando quien sabe que cosas y con un leve sonrojo, solo provoca que una sonrisa boba se asome por su rostro, _nop_, no hay duda. El solo _quiere_ a Sasuke.

Suspiró derrotado. '_Estaba totalmente enamorado de ese teme'tebayo‼_' suponía que Sasuke debía tener sentimientos hacia El, después de todo, hace un tiempo atrás habían decidido tener un hijo juntos – bueno, no "_juntos_, _juntos'dattebayo_" – pero si lo criarían juntos, aun así Sasuke nunca se le había insinuado o '_declarado'_, se revolvió los cabellos frustrado; no es que El necesitase que Sasuke llegara con una rosa y le dijera que lo amaba pero al parecer solo las acciones por parte de su amigo ya no le bastaban, después de todo quien había 'forzado' la situación al inicio fue El y… —arg‼— gritó molesto. Odiaba pensar tanto… no, odiaba sentirse inseguro; aunque con Sasuke, siempre fuese así.

— ¿Seguro que quieres continuar?— la voz gruesa del Uchiha entró por sus oídos.

Este pestañeó "¿_eh?" y _sintió una opresión en su pecho.

—Naruto— un suspiro cansado salió de los finos labios —se hace tarde… volvamos a casa— era impresión suya o Sasuke ya no le miraba a la cara.

El rubio movió levemente la cabeza aceptando la idea . Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

-.-

_De alguna forma habían quedado solos en la estancia. Y la peliblanca había abordado al rubio nuevamente._

—_Tsubasa…— le advirtió el ojiazul, ya se estaba aburriendo de tal situación —no empieces con eso de nuevo._

—_Naruto-sama, yo solo quiero su felicidad y desde que nació _Ren_-_chan_ usted esta tan deprimido, hasta frustrado le he sentido._ —_ y era cierto, se sentía peor luego de haber expresado su malestar._

—Tsubasa…chan— tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro. —Sasuke quería tener un hijo— sonrió levemente, era lo más bizarro que alguna vez hubiese salido de la boca del Uchiha, después de todo el ex vengador era 'cero a la izquierda' con los niños —y nos tomó mucho tiempo decidir quién era la mejor opción— nunca aceptaría abiertamente que le daba celos el pensar en Sasuke con alguna chica —al final Sakura-chan era confiable, y creímos que ella aceptaría la idea pero cuando íbamos empezar con la "labor" — hizo comillas con sus dedos, no sabía que nombre ponerle a la situación de esa tarde —resulta que ella ya estaba embarazada— sonrió un poco, decir que no estaba feliz por su amiga era ilógico pero ¿y ellos? —no confiábamos en nadie más, y Sasuke es muy quisquilloso en cuanto a… bueno, Sasuke es quisquilloso con todo, por lo que la idea se desechó y todo quedó ahí… incluso las ilusiones que me había hecho…

—_Naruto-sama ¿Sasuke-sama sabe cómo se siente?_

—¿_estás loca? ¡Claro que no!, que pensaría de mi'tebayo, si El pudo sacar esas ideas de su mente entonces yo… que solo iba a ayudarle en la crianza… _— _suspiró cansado, siempre había sido bueno con las palabras de inspiración, y auto superación pero con sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke – o cualquier cosa relacionada a el Uchiha – era tan complicada de expresar._

—_Amo Naruto_— _la chica negó con la cabeza levemente y le sonrió consoladora, a veces se veía tan mayor… _—_creo que un bebe le haría feliz, siempre pensaré eso, pero usted no se dará cuenta de ello si no es capaz de pensar en lo que usted quiere y no solo lo que el resto quiere._

—_no vas a convencerme así'teba_

—_no seguiré con eso… de momento_— _susurró lo último. Naruto le miró mal, pero el ver la mirada de la chica supo que al menos pasaría un buen tiempo antes de mencionar algo así otra vez._

-.-

Desde ese día se había decidido, debía dejar las cosas claras con el azabache y aprovechar los días que Oba-_chan _le había dado para resolver sus asuntos con el Uchiha. Aunque vergüenza le daba y se sentía como cuando tenía 16 y vio a Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru; completamente eufórico, tenía que calmarse, después de todo, estaba claro que Sasuke sentía cosas por El, ¿no?, es decir, se **celaban** – ya todos saben que si una gran onda de chakra oscuro emerge en Konoha es Sasuke que de seguro se está "_molestando_" con el rubio -, se **miman** – todos decían que por culpa de Naruto; Sasuke estaba caprichoso. El se desentendía del asunto -, se hacían **compañía** – no se separaban desde que el Uchiha había salido de la cárcel -, y se **complementaban **– después de todo este tiempo eran prácticamente uno solo, sus movimientos y pensamientos, _siempre eran similares_… Kiba decía que era _perturbarte -… _también el **sexo – **no tenia_ quejas _con respecto a eso.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, parecía tranquilo, aunque sabía que estaba molesto, esa pequeña curvatura hacia abajo en el lado derecho del labio era su señal de enojo. Llegaron a casa, sería un momento incomodo.

-.-

Ya acercándose al hogar del rubio pudo sentir leves chakras desconocidos, no era común que extraños entrasen a la casa y sabia que no eran ninjas por la extraña sensación que emanaban, de la misma clase que a "_la mujercita esa_" le rodeaba. Y Naruto que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía en su casa, a veces se preguntaba si el _Dobe_ había empezado a charlar nuevamente con el zorro – a pesar de que este especificó que dormiría por los siguientes '_cien años_' luego de que la guerra acabase -.

Aun se sentía molesto por esta situación, pero de verdad no quería dejar al rubio solo con "_ella_", entonces, ¿se iba a su casa o se quedaba…?

Al abrir la puerta y ver la cantidad de gente en el salón decidió que era mejor quedarse. Frente a ellos y junto a los "_sirvientes_" del rubio, había una mujer que tenía una apariencia similar a su rubia Hokage, de cabello largo y blanco, como el de Tsubasa, ataviada con un gran y colorido kimono, a su lado dos jóvenes de cabello corto, uno era de color blanco y se parecía bastante a Tsubasa mientras el otro y mas morenito tenía el cabello muy negro. Ambos usaban ropas similares a la yukata de niños.

—está llorando— le escuchó decir bajito al rubio. Y era cierto, Tsubasa lloraba, Atsuchi dormía en el sillón y Kurono sentado a su lado algo más tranquilo.

—Tsubasa, ¿quienes son..

—amo Sasuke…

—Tsubasa-_chan_ ¿estás bien?

—Amo Sasuke, yo…— se inclinó frente a el Uchiha —por favor perdóneme— mantuvo la cabeza abajo —he dicho tonterías y solo le he provocado daño… a usted y a _otros_…

—hn— respondió de forma automática, mientras miraba hacia un lado algo avergonzado, ni siquiera entendía porque enrojecía.

—yo solo velaba por la felicidad de mi amo, pero olvidé completamente las enseñanzas de madre— miró a la mujer más atrás y esta sonrió levemente, "_entonces_ _ella_ _es_ _su_ _madre_. —el amo encontrara la felicidad si lo desea, pero no por gracia de nosotros si no en la persona de quien El quiera…— miró a Naruto y este solo enrojecía —y si el amo ya ha encontrado a su compañero entonces yo no solo debo velar por su felicidad si no por al de su pareja también— le miró a los ojos, estaban brillosos y grandes —olvidé que usted también es mi amo… y que su felicidad también es lo más importante para mí.

Sasuke creía que El no tenía porque verse involucrado en tal asunto, pero ya era tarde, sentía algo escurriéndose por sus brazos y no eran sus pequeñas mascotas. Levantó el brazo izquierdo y así como lo vio en Naruto la vez que s encontraron en la torre Hokage con la chica esta cadena se materializó en su brazo. Naruto imitó el acto y ambas cadenas se fundieron en una sola y llegaron al cuello de la peliblanca.

Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizan nuevamente y comienza a llorar, realmente se sentía mal por lo que había dicho… entonces un pensamiento rondó por su cabeza, en realidad ¿le afectaba tanto el que Naruto estuviese con otra persona que no fuera El?... ¿tanto así lo _quería? _Enrojeció al pensar eso, pero los presentes ni se inmutaron, excepto Naruto.

La muchacha seguía llorando, Naruto seguía mirando a Sasuke, así como los otros presentes, este solo llevó una mano a la cabeza blanca y la palmeó suave. Sonriendo mínimamente. Que más podía hacer, en este momento su mente había entrado en estado automático y su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo. El se había auto impuesto la resignación con respecto al "_ofrecimiento_" de la extranjera pero si ya no tiene intensiones El…

Oo0.:: S&N ::.0oO

_Continuará_

_-.-_

_Y que tal el capitulo? __**Es algo… no sé… no soy buena para los dramones… por cierto.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Agradezco a… agradecida de , Sakura1402, moon-9215, YazUzumaki y Yui-nyann, alligator Deathend, canuta candy, hinata95, tlacuilo, foxxxy, lyx-hime, ; SKAM uchiha asakura Tsukuyomi y kikyo taisho..._

_Por agregar esta historia a favoritos y/o la siguen._

—

_***Hi-chan**__: bueno, en este capítulo muestro un poco sobre el cómo recapacitó la muchacha esa... te entiendo, es que ya hay tanto drama en la serie original que lo mejor es que se calmen un poco ¿no?, además imagina cuantas cosas "feas" han de ver cuándo van a misiones y todo. Oh! un capi dramoncito para Neko-Doncel? *O*._

_***Tlacuilo-san**__: mmm a ver, punto por punto... cap 3: jajaja gommen! es que creo que _Sakura_ hubiese sido un buen recipiente, pero ya que... cap 4: ¿te enreda?, Atsuchi es pequeñito y travieso, Tsubasa es peliblanca y media tonta y Kurono castaño y algo serio, nop, no son de alguna serie, se me ocurrieron un día mientras arreglaba la pc de mi prima. Bueno ahora puede que te enredes un poco más ya que agregué más personajes pero no os preocupéis! Son solo relleno!... cap 5: ¿no entendiste? tan mal escribo T_T... cap 6: jeh!, no te preocupes, no eres la única a la que le dan ganas de desaparecerla — suena raro pensando en que es de mi propia creación, ya que!_

-.-

_Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizan nuevamente y comienza a llorar, realmente se sentía mal por lo que había dicho… entonces un pensamiento rondó por su cabeza, en realidad ¿le afectaba tanto el que Naruto estuviese con otra persona que no fuera El?... ¿tanto así lo quería? Enrojeció al pensar eso, pero los presentes ni se inmutaron, excepto Naruto._

_La muchacha seguía llorando, Naruto seguía mirando a _Sasuke_, así como los otros presentes, este solo llevó una mano a la cabeza blanca y la palmeó suave. Sonriendo mínimamente. Que más podía hacer, en este momento su mente había entrado en estado automático y su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo. El se había auto impuesto la resignación con respecto al "ofrecimiento" de la extranjera pero si ya no tiene intensiones El…_

-.-

— ¡Joven _amo_! le presentaré a mi familia— exclamó ya más calmada, y feliz tomó las manos de Naruto y Sasuke; ambos se acercaron al grupo de gente, los tres recién llegados le hicieron una reverencia leve, después de todo, son los _amos_ de Tsubasa.

—Ella es mi madre, "_Hakari_", ella lidera el clan Akai-Ito— el rubio se reverenció levemente, era una mujer de cabello largo y blanco, era una real copia de Tsubasa mas adulta. — Madre, el es el _amo_ Sasuke y el _amo_ Naruto.

—Un placer conocerle finalmente, Naruto-_sama, _Sasuke-_sama_— la voz cantarina le agradó al azabache, esta no era tan chillona como la de su hija.

—él, es mi hermano mellizo... "_Umo"_— peliblanco, similar a Tsubasa, al parecer todos en su familia compartían los mismos rasgos, piel clara, cabello blanco y ojos grises.

El mellizo no le dirigió la palabra, solo movió la cabeza levemente hacia Sasuke pero con Naruto fue... _diferente_, le guiño un ojo y sonrió. Sasuke, le miró molesto "_mocoso_". Pero el rubio solo le sonrió como a la madre anteriormente.

—este es _Tora_, el esposo de mi hermano mayor _Fin_.

—Un gusto conocerles— sonrió amable —mi marido y _Hada_, el hermano menor de Tsubasa piden disculpas por no venir en esta ocasión, debían quedarse en la villa.

—¡tienes muchos hermanos Tsubasa-_chan_!

—¡Hai!— sonrió complacida.

Kurono apareció a su lado con el pequeño Atsuchi ya mas despierto y rápidamente el pequeño se colgó del los brazos de Umo.

—Tsubasa-_hime_, la cena— dijo de forma tranquila el castaño, al parecer el enojo ya se le había pasado. Ella simplemente se dio media vuelta directo a la cocina con Umo y Atsuchi, Kurono y Hakari se acomodaron nuevamente en el sillón… Tora quedó de frente a ambos ninjas…

—ehm…— se removía inquieto, el rubio se le había quedado viendo fijo.

—¿cuándo llegaron? — preguntó el rubio

—Hace unas horas— dijo de inmediato, sonriendo un poco

—¿tienen donde quedarse? — el Uchiha automáticamente miró al rubio, "_que planeas ahora, Naruto"_ pensó.

—pues…

—por mí no hay problema'_tebayo_!— Tora elevó una ceja levemente, 'interesante _muletilla'_ —espero que no estén muy apretados— sonrió y luego tomó del brazo a Sasuke que le miraba ceñudo —Tsubasa-_chan_, ¡Sasuke y yo nos vamos a bañar‼, nos avisas cuando este lista la cena.— gritó mientras arrastraba al azabache por el pasillo, hasta el gran baño.

—¡hai! — respondió la rubia desde la cocina.

-.-

Ya en el baño Sasuke abrió la llave para darse una ducha, Naruto a su lado sonriendo un poco.

—¿no crees que es muy tarde para una ducha´_teba_?

Sasuke cerró nuevamente la llave abriendo la de la tina, no seria la primera vez que se bañarían en esa tina pero…

—no es que no quiera tener un hijo. — Habló el Uchiha una vez cómodos en la pequeña tina, La única forma de entrar ambos en ese espacio era con Naruto entre sus piernas – lo cual le resultaba _demasiado_ _tentador – _era algo de lo que quería hablar con su rubio desde hacía un tiempo.

Naruto se volteo levemente —¿es en serio?— le sorprendía que Sasuke iniciase una conversación.

—Mas que rehacer el clan, yo…— no estaba titubeando, los Uchiha no hacen eso… —yo quería experimentar ese sentimiento.

Naruto se apoyó en la espalda de Sasuke y este se removió para que el rubio estuviese mas cómodo.

—Sakura era la mejor opción...— Naruto también lo creía —pero creo que también habían otras que...

El rubio se levantó la mirada al techo —Sasuke, entonces ¿por que...? — el rubio le miró expectante

—no puedo siquiera pensar en acostarme con alguien que no seas tú— estaba rojo al máximo — y no soportaría ver a otro besándote.. Incluso con Sakura yo…

—pude sentirlo... y Sakura-_chan_ también— sonrió al recordar esa escena tan friki, tenía la intensión de voltearse pero no lo hizo, sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar de "_estas_" cosas y estaría avergonzado.

—Por eso, yo no quiero hijos si debo pasar por '_eso'_— abrazó al rubio apoyando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo. —pero si quieres uno… tuyo o mío... incluso si es adoptado lo amaría, si decides criarlo junto a mí, seria nuestro y lo _amaría_ como _te_ _amo_ a ti, Naruto.

Naruto se tensó por completo y su cara se coloreó entera… era la primera vez que le decía '_eso'_ que '_lo ama'_. Su pulso estaba acelerado. Se sentía como una adolescente enamorada… su labio temblaba _kami!_ Quería gritar y gritar, era **todo** lo que necesitaba… lo cual era ridículo, ¡claro que debía amarlo!, porque sino ¿¡por que estaban como ahora!? ¡Por que los celos, mimos, enojos y cuanta niñería más que hacían a veces‼

—¿_me amas…?_— susurró quedo, aun sin verle. Sintió el respirar en su cuello y el ligero asentir de la cabeza azabache, Sasuke no lo repetiría pero no importaba.

—Que mas puedo sentir por Ti, después de todo lo que hemos pasado… _dobe_— dijo algo divertido.

El rubio se volteó brusco, el agua rebalsó de la tina con el movimiento, pero Naruto quedó recostado sobre Sasuke con ambas manos en los hombros del mayor y sus frentes pegadas, Sasuke quedó un momento deslumbrado por la sonrisa de Naruto, tan grande y brillante, tan sincera… tan _especial._

—También _te amo_, Sasuke— susurró para besarlo con intensidad.

-.-

La cena ya estaba lista pero los jóvenes amos aun estaban encerrados en el baño…

—¿es cosa mía o hay un aura rosa alrededor de esta puerta?— le dijo Umo divertido a Kurono. Este miraba la puerta del baño. —podría jurar que hay hasta florecitas volando alrededor.

—son los amos que se están dando cariño— dijo como si nada el pequeño Atsuchi.

—¡Atsuchi!— exclamó la peliblanca mayor —¿has estado utilizando tus habilidades para espiar a esos jóvenes?— el pequeño se tensó, no es que no quisiera hacerlo… ¡era natural en él!

-.-

Ya todos se habían acostado; Hakari no tuvo problemas en compartir un futón con su adorado yerno Tora, Kurono y Atsuchi compartían uno también y un poco más alejados… Tsubasa compartía su futón con su mellizo, había pasado más de la media noche pero ellos seguían despiertos, después de todo no estaban acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo separados.

—¿Aun sigues con eso? — Umo parecía molesto, miraba fijamente a su hermana.

Ella suspiró —por supuesto que Si…— se mordió el labio —¿cuántas veces ha pasado en esta maldición que las _amas_ nos dejan libres luego de darles un hijo?

—pero no es lo mismo, además esas historias tratan de mujeres adineradas y solas… no de un hombre con pareja…

—para mi es igual, Umo _nii_-_san_.

—mamá no aprueba esto, ya lo dijo cuando llegó

—lo sé…— cerró los ojos un poco, tratando de calmarse… le molestaba que su hermano no compartiera su punto de vista.

"—_no hay una sola felicidad. Un hijo trae felicidad en las personas, pero también pueden traer tristeza para algunos…_" las palabras de su madre sonaron en su cabeza.

—_Nee_-_chan_, tus amos encontraran la felicidad a su modo… y juntos…

"—_El no está solo. La familia puede ser importante, pero no siempre está presente, los amigos verdaderos dan apoyo en el momento indicado y no porque no estén junto a ellos todo el día significa que El este solo, además… El ama a alguien ¿verdad?_ —"

—Sasuke-_sama_ y Naruto-_sama_ son pareja finalmente…— dijo mas para sí.

"—¿_has pensado en su felicidad, también?_—"

—creí que ya lo eran…

—según Atsuchi los amos no tenían en claro sus sentimientos, no es como en nuestro clan _Nii_-san. Aquí son más liberales y los sentimientos difieren de lo físico.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento al sentir un gruñido, Atsuchi le había dado una patada a Kurono y este se había quejado mas no despertado… Tsubasa parecía perdida en algún pensamiento; mirando al castaño mayor.

Umo supo que era un buen momento para picar a su hermana mayor. —en caso de que llevaras a cabo tu "_plan_", ¿has pensado que sería tu primera vez?— el hablaba de su primer hijo, como buen partero sabía que había más de un método – al menos en su familia - para concebir, pero no estaba seguro si su hermana lo recordaba, al ver lo colorado de su rostro supo que, "_el acto_" era algo, en lo que no había pensado —N_ee_-_chan_… cálmate, me estas alterando a mi también…

-.-

Al día siguiente, y luego de una comida tranquila los varones Akai Ito paseaban por la villa, Tsubasa estaba lavando ropa y Hakari veía maravillada al rubio que meditaba en medio del salón. Sasuke quien leía un libro miraba de reojo las expresiones de la mayor. ¿Realmente vería lo que estaba haciendo su _Dobe?_

—tiene un talento maravilloso— murmuró Hakari, si bien sus simples ojos no podían ver las corrientes de chakra que emanaban del cuerpo del rubio y arremolinaban el ambiente, su intuición de sacerdotisa podía distinguir la fuerza y el cambio en las energías naturales, se volteó al azabache. —es interesante— comentó bajo —en nuestro clan solo las sacerdotisas podemos complementarnos con el estado natural, es una de las habilidades que heredan nuestros hijos, claro que también dependen del padre— sonrió, tal vez recordando algo, Sasuke había dejado de lado el libro, no es que le interesase el tema, pero era respetuoso prestar atención cuando te hablaban —Fin, mi primer hijo, heredó aquella habilidad y el pequeño Hada pues; parece ser un chico normal, igual que su padre.— el azabache elevó elegantemente una ceja. La mujer hablaba hasta por los codos —lamentablemente la rama principal es muy fuerte y solo su descendencia nace con la maldición; incluso si es una sacerdotisa la que los da a luz. — suspiró algo resignada —al menos solo tuve a Tsubasa, Fin se ha casado con un _doncel_* y Umo también lo es por lo que escogerá algún muchacho para casarse… solo me preocupa un poco Hada, aun es tan joven…

—entonces, ¿los hijos de Tsubasa-_chan_ tendrán la maldición? — la mujer dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del rubio a su lado. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban al pendiente de ella

—Es posible…— acarició sus manos pensando —pero si su primer hijo es de alguien con una grandiosa fuerza es posible que suprima la maldición, como mi hijo Fin, su padre era un ninja de '_kirigakure'._ — guardó silencio y miró las caras de ambos jóvenes —en nuestro clan somos pocas las mujeres por lo que tenemos varios hijos con diferentes hombres— la cara del rubio se colorió, a Hakari le pareció adorable —no solo nos embarazamos por relaciones físicas, Naruto-_sama_, en nuestro clan se valoran los sentimientos, una mujer puede amar a un hombre pero tener hijos con otros sin la necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales. Creí que Tsubasa ya se los había dicho— Naruto negó fuertemente, claro que no se lo había dicho, la despistada de su hija probablemente había olvidado eso cuando se lo insinuó o bien tenía planeado hacerlo de la forma "_tradicional_", frunció su ceño, se puso de pie bruscamente y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su hija.

Los jóvenes ninjas se quedaron ahí, sin saber que hacer o decir… ¿que había sido eso? —tener hijos sin "_tocarse'tebayo_?" — murmuró el Uzumaki pero al ver a Sasuke este encoge de hombros tampoco lo entiende del todo.

-.-

"_Naruto_ _yacía_ _en_ _la_ _cama_,_ sus pantalón y camiseta estaban tiradas por algún lugar del cuarto, su bóxer estaba enredado en uno de sus tobillos, sus manos se aferraban a la azabache cabellera mientras sonidos obscenos salían de su boca, el Uchiha estimulaba el falo de su pareja con gula, escuchar los gemidos de su koi eran el mejor estimulante para el…_

—Sas..ue…— _trataba_ _de_ _llamar al azabache, estaba por correrse _—yaah‼.. ya estoy…— _dijo y el Uchiha se levanto para besarlo, pasando a rosar su entrepierna con el pene de Naruto… tan duro como el suyo. _—también estas duro… Sasuke…—_ dijo con ojos brillosos mientras tocaba el bulto en el pantalón de Sasuke._ —no es justo'_tebayo_‼— _lloriqueó mientras apretaba su entrepierna y besaba al azabache, gruñidos salían de la boca del mayor. El cierre fue bajado así como los interiores del Uchiha, soltando el hinchado miembro junto al de Naruto. La mano de Sasuke viajó hasta la de Naruto y ambos tomaron el miembro contrario… el clímax estaba próximo…_

**Oo0.:: S&N ::.0oO**

Continuará...

—

**Notitas‼: **_será que lo corté en la mejor parte?... puede ser, puede ser…_

_Uhm… he estado algo desordenada con la entrega de capítulos –no solo en este fic – pero es debido a que me han pasado tantas cosas‼, buenas y malas… si todo sale bien podré tener finalmente mi casa… seeh… mi espacio y todo eso… también debo cuidar a mi pequeño, ahora se vienen las alergias y debo tenerlo sano para su operación… y también ya tengo una pc –que aun tiene algunos controles defectuosos pero tiene internet- que de a poco la voy arreglando para que quede perrrfecta… ^_^_

_Quiero contarles que esta historia ya está completa… solo que como está por ideas a veces no sé como unirlas bien…_

_**Bueno.. arriba había un asterisco (*) en doncel…ACLARACIÓN **__no es doncel de mpreg, nop, esta historia no tiene eso y el clan no es "tan" genial para tener ese don, el termino de doncel es del que aparece en los diccionarios y se refiere a los jóvenes que eran usados por los nobles para satisfacer sus "necesidades sexuales" pero lo aligeré un poquito como definición de "ukes asumidos". Así que, eso._

_**Una duda… **__la declaración en el baño… ¿qué tal? y bueno… el concepto en general sobre su "relación" ¿se entendió?_

_Sin más que decir, excepto que… _¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS A TODOS LOS CHILENOS!. –toda una semana de feriado!-

Nos vemos a fin de mes‼


End file.
